Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light
by SuperMastour
Summary: An ancient enemy plans to use an even more ancient fiend in order to rule the world. It is up to the Hero of the Runes to stop the wizard's plan and save the entire planet from pure destruction. Will he be able to do so, or leave the world to its dark fate? COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**INTRO**

**I DO NOT OWN RUNE FACTORY- ONLY THE PLOT!**

* * *

_A long, long time ago, there were 4 Dragons that ruled over the Entire World, each covering all the classical elements. These were the guardians of the world, appointed by a greater power, and thus protected the planet from danger. _

_However, it was 20,000 years since the creation, and a dark force spread across the planet. A great Evil rose from the bowels of the Earth, a titanic golem, and waged war upon everything that lives on the earth. The dragons fought to defend their abode, but were quickly overwhelmed by the titan..._

_It was only after their 3rd defeat that the Hero of the Runes arose to take the Sacred Sword of Oracles from the Pedestal of the Runes. Quickly, the Hero set out to vanquish the golem once and for all._

_Unfortunately, the Sword of Oracles did not have the power to slay the Legendary Golem and thus an alternative plan was devised, the Divine Dragons used whatever power they had left to place a seal on the tyrant, thus imprisoning the enemy and kept the world safe. The Hero of the Runes stood at the seal's entrance, empowering it with the strength of the Oracle Sword._

_During the years following, many of the dark forces commanded by a Dark Sorcerer attacked the Sealed grounds in order to free the Legendary Golem, but each new generation of the Runic Heroes repelled their conquests. This Dark Sorcerer eventually was imprisoned as well..._

_The Sword of Oracles was passed down to a dignified and mysterious peoples known as the Polonians, who's wondrous technology kept the blade from falling into the wrong hands. These great forgers made incredible weapons that were nearly indestructible and great magic spells that could repel all sorts of evil._

_After many thousands of years, the previous Hero of the Runes had long expired, the Seal was weakened when the Fire Dragon Fiersome set out to destroy the world... A mistake that would be dreadful... Seeing this opportunity, the Legendary Golem set out for vengeance and thus broke free from the weakened prison._

_A new Hero of the Runes was born to fight the monster, but he and his consort perished, destroyed by the Golem's wrath... The people- and the Dragons -had lost their only hope..._

_Thus, the people cried out to the gods, but the Divine Dragons were not strong enough to fulfill their pleas and merely watched as the Legendary Golem wreaked havoc once more. However, the people's prayers were answered when the Greater Power turned his ear to their laments._

_This Greater Power warned them all to seek shelter in the highest of heights, and after they did so, he sent a large flood to encompass the planet, sending the Legendary Golem into the depths of a watery abyss..._

_The Flood waters receded and the Golem was imprisoned once more in a dimension where time does not flow and power is diminished. This place was covered by a large Palace where the Polonians stood guard and ruled their state._

_After 500 hundred years, this account became a myth... The Polonians vanished, the Sealed Palace lost, the Sword of Oracles a mere treasure tale, and the Lineage of the Heroes of the Runes terminated._

_Now, the Great Dark Sorcerer, who led the first attacks a thousands of years ago, has come back to recapture the Sealed Palace in order to free the Golem so he could rule the world... Along with him an army, an army of the most powerful monsters that have ever come out of the First Forest._

_Will a new Hero of the Runes appear to stop his plans, or will he fail and risk the destruction of the entire planet?_


	2. A Hero in disguise

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 2**

"**A Hero in disguise..."**

* * *

"Huah..." a brunette haired male awoke from bed, "Ah..." he sighed and took a deep breath, "I love that fresh Trampoli air..."

The youth stood up and walked down his steps,

KNOCK! KNOCK! His house door sounded,

"Raguna!" a girlish voice called out, "Oh Raguna!"

"I'm going..." the brunette grumbled, then opened the door, "Ah... it's you, Mist." he smiled,

"Yep!" Mist, a blonde haired young damsel, grinned, "Are you ready to go on an adventure?!" she said excitedly,

"It's not an adventure if we're just going to the beach." Raguna scoffed, "But sure... I'd like to catch some rays..." he stepped out.

"Ha ha!" Mist laughed, "I knew you would!" she then turned to a new presence,

"Mail's here, Raguna!" a blonde girl in a red suit appeared,

"Alright." Raguna said and reached for the envelope, "Thanks, Annette."

"No problem!" Annette responded, "Just tell me if you're going to send something!" she said and bolted off.

"Are you ready to go!?" Mist jumped up,

"Alright." Raguna chuckled, "Let me just pet Lupux first." he said and ran to his monster shed.

"Hmm..." Mist sighed and waited for him,

"RAF!" a silver wolf burst out of the building, "Ruf! Ruf!" it barked,

"Alright, Lupux." Raguna said as he held his brush, "Take a breather..." he brushed the monster, "Now go!" he patted him.

"Raf!" Lupux barked and dashed back inside.

"Ready!" Raguna said and the two went off to the beach.

00000000

"Well... Well... Well..." Brodik said as the two entered, "I see the two lovebirds finally arrived!"

"Took you long enough!" Rosetta growled, "We're waiting for you all!"

"We're not lovers!" Raguna yelled at the Sechs warrior, "I told you once and I won't repeat myself!"

"Relax." Rosetta said and handed him hammer, "Just smash the watermelon..."

"Alright..." Raguna growled as Cinnamon placed a blind fold on him,

"Go, Raguna!" Mist cheered as Raguna lumbered his way down.

"To the left!" Brodik lied to the youth, "To the left!"

"To the right!" Rosetta yelled, "Your right, Raguna!"

"Enough of this!" Raguna said, and stood still, "Hm..." he concentrated, then located the Runic signature of the watermelon, "AH HA!" he yelled and jumped up high.

SPLAT! The watermelon was crushed brilliantly by the brunette,

"Woah!" Brodik said in surprise,

"Amazing!" Cinnamon added, "That... was... cool."

"Great job, Raguna!" Mist clapped, "You win again!"

"It's nothing, really." Raguna chuckled, "This game is just really easy!"

"It must be because you're an Earthmate!" Mist said, "You have such great abilities!"

"Enough with the flirting!" Brodik taunted,

"Why you!" Raguna yelled and ran after him,

"Nyahahahaha!" Brodik laughed as he was being chased.

00000000

00000000

"Is it time, my lord?" a dark voice called out to a black hooded figure,

"It is..." the figure responded, "Prepare my forces..."

"Will do." the dark voice muttered, and footsteps were heard exiting.

"It has begun..." the figure said, then laughed evilly.

00000000

00000000

"Hrah!" Raguna yelled as he trained in the beach, it was around sunset,

SCHLING! He cleaved a pumpkin in two with his sword,

"Amazing job." a voice called out to him, revealing a black robed gray haired girl walking towards him,

"Ah! Iris!" Raguna turned, "Wasn't expecting you here!"

"Relax, I just came to hang around here for a bit." Iris said as she walked over to the changing room, "You can continue."

"Alright." Raguna said and turned his back, seeing Iris was already inside, "Hm..." he chuckled, then focused.

In a bluish outline was Iris, who was changing herself.

"Hehehehe." Raguna laughed like a schoolboy, using his Rune sense to spy on illicit things,

"I don't think you should do that..." a voice came to him, it was Iris, who contacted him via the Rune Field, "You pervert!"

"Bwah!" Raguna yelled, "What!?"

"I have that ability too!" Iris finally came out in her swimsuit, "You nasty!"

"It was unintentional!" Raguna excused himself, "Please! I-"

"Enough!" Iris growled, "Why yo-" she paused when a fiendish black portal appeared on the sea.

"What!?" Raguna said in shock as the portal spawned a monster before disappearing.

"KRANK!" a dark Golem creaked as it moved in life,

"What in the world!?" Iris said, "A monster!?"

"It's a lot different than a regular golem..." Raguna said, noting it's darker aspect and glowing red knight armor helmet slit, "Step back." he covered Iris.

"KRANKAN!" the dark golem caught sight of them, "TINTINTIN!" it raised its hands, "POOOM!" it launched its fists.

"DWAH!" Raguna yelled as he was struck,

"Ha!" Iris gasped, "Raguna!"

"Agh!" Raguna landed on the soft beach sand, "What... Ah..." he groaned and stood up, "Damn..."

"TOODOODOO!" the dark golem advanced to Iris, "SHWEOOO!" it launched its hands once more, but not in attack, but in capture.

"Hey!" Iris screamed as she was grabbed,

"No you don't!" Raguna appeared and struck the monster in the back,

"TOOOO!" the golem booped in pain and released the vampirette, "TOOTOO!" it turned in anger to Raguna,

"Hrah!" Raguna went for the monsters legs,

"SHWEOO!" the dark Golem managed to disappear completely, shocking the two!

"What!?" Raguna said as he looked around for his target, "Hm..." he concentrated once more,

"Raguna!" Iris screamed as the dark golem reformed out of Raguna's shadow, "Watch out!"

"Huh!?" Raguna turned to see his attacker, "WAHH!" he was struck by the golem's fist,

"TOO TOOO!" the dark golem charged blindly to finish the Earthmate,

"Augh..." Raguna arose, "No!" he yelled and managed to evade the incoming attack,

"ROOOO!" the dark golem turned, then sunk into the ground in shadow particles,

"Ah! There he goes again!" Iris warned,

"I can't see where it is!" Raguna yelled, "My Rune sense isn't picking him up!"

"TROOO!" the dark golem appeared in the shadow cast by the changing house, "KRANKAN!" it creaked and used its arms to grab Raguna from afar,

"AH!" Raguna yelled as he was captured, "RAH!" he screamed when the golem crushed him in a bear hug.

"Raguna!" Iris screamed, "Hold on!" she yelled and launched an ice volley towards the monster.

"BOO BOO BOOP!" the dark golem, quite damaged by the magic, released the Earthmate in pain,

"Let's finish you off!" Raguna turned, "HA!" he have a huge swing with his shortsword, striking the golem in the chest, piercing it.

"DROOOOOOO..." the golem droned, then collapsed in pieces...

00000000

"Are you alright?" Iris asked Raguna, who was quite pounded and beat,

"Just a potion and I'll be good." Raguna groaned as he sat down, "What was that thing?"

"I don't know..." Iris grumbled, "It was no ordinary monster... It was using the shadows to teleport."

"I noticed..." Raguna sighed, "I couldn't pick it up with my Rune sense too! That's unreal!"

"Hopefully no more appear..." Iris chuckled, "Let's go home... You look beat..."

"No kidding." Raguna scoffed, "That golem was a tough one..."

**00000000**

"The Dark Sorcerer has been released, Ventuswill." a voice growled, "If he succeeds in finding the Sealed Palace... He will release him... and rule the world."

"What should we do, Terrable!?" another voice added, "We have no Hero to stop him! The bastard might have already released his scout shadow monsters to attack!"

"We have to stop him before he brings the bulk of his army." a third voice said, "We need to cut off his access to the world before he can enter it!"

"That's the problem..." a last voice, revealed by the light to be a large purple dragon, "He's already here..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**


	3. Wake Up Call

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 3**

**Wake Up Call**

* * *

_The Ancients told of a terrible curse that arrived every one thousand years when the moon became a blood red. However, this terrible anathema could be reversed if the truly wanted it too..._

_Then there came one man, a wizard from the west, who was kind at heart and helping people wherever he went. This sorcerer was well respected by the ancient peoples and looked highly upon, even to the point of deity-ship._

_Over time of such exaltation, that sorcerer got it into his head that he was truly a god incarnate and then was filled with pride. On one fateful day, this once kind man looked up to see the fabled blood moon..._

**00000000**

"My my... Lookie here!" Brodik teased as he saw Mist helping Raguna out on his farm, "They say the two that farm together, stay together!"

"Why you.." Raguna turned and shook his fist at the Sechs,

"Stop it." Mist told him, "He's not doing anything wrong."

"Alright." Raguna sighed and returned to his labor, "Hah!" he struck the soft farm earth with his hoe,

"Here we go." Mist planted a turnip seed in the tilled ground,

"Mist..." Raguna groaned and facepalmed, "We said this one was going to be a tomato! Turnips don't grow in the summer!"

"Oh..." Mist said in realization, "My bad. Let me take it out." she said and bent over to dig out the seed, "WOAH!" she fell,

"Watch out!" Raguna yelled and reached for her hand,

"Ah!" Mist said as she was yanked up, "Woah..." she observed their hands glow.

SHWWEEOOOO! A huge roar was heard.

"What!?" Raguna yelled as the two saw an entire different world, one that was in desolate ruin.

"RUN AWAY!" an elf soldier, or a mere specter of one, yelled as he led a group of civilians up a hill.

"RAHH!" a huge bellow was heard, and in the distance a large beam of magic shot out.

KRAKABOOOM! the beam exploded and sent a cataclysmic explosion to engulf the landscape.

"Ahhh!" Mist screamed as she saw the explosion getting closer,

"Gah!" Raguna reacted by releasing Mist's hand and shutting his eyes.

"What are you two doing!?" a voice called out to them, it was Rosetta, who was looking at the two cringe.

"Huh!?" Raguna looked up, seeing the world was back to normal, "What the!?"

"What was that?" Mist asked as she looked around, also seeing the completely unchanged surroundings.

"You two were just cringing for no reason!" Rosetta told them, "And screaming, too!"

"Did you not see that!?" Raguna yelled, "Did you not see the large explosion!?"

"It was big!" Mist added, "It engulfed the land!"

"I do not know what you're talking about!" Rosetta groaned, "You two were just daydreaming! The summer heat does that, ya know?"

"I don't know what's going on..." Raguna muttered, then grabbed Mist's hand again,

"Oh!" Mist peeped, surprised by the sudden action.

However, the two waited, but nothing happened.

"Ah... I see." Rosetta nodded, "You two are finally together, eh?" she giggled,

"No!" Raguna growled and let go of Mist, "That's not it!"

"Uh huh..." Rosetta mumbled, "Suuuure..."

"Hey!" a voice yelled, "There's a monster in the square!"

"What?" Raguna turned in alert, then heard the screams and commotion of panic.

"That sounds like trouble!" Rosetta mumbled,

"It is!" Raguna growled, "PHEOW!" he whistled, and Lupux burst out of the shed,

"RAF!" Lupux barked,

"Come on, Lupux!" Raguna called out, "We need to go!"

"Raf!" Lupux sped to Raguna, and stopped to let the Earthmate mount him.

"Come on, Mist!" Raguna extended his hand,

"Alright!" Mist grabbed it and sat on the monster, then the two sped off.

"Hey!" Rosetta yelled, "Wait for me!"

00000000

"Bwah!" Brodik was knocked back by a large force,

"Ooh!" Rita said from inside the safety of her inn, seeing the soldier crash into some of Danny's crates,

"Uzuki!" Cinnamon called out, "Flaming Naginata attack!"

"Alright!" Uzuki yelled and waited for the wizard to blast the threat with fire magic, "Hyah!" she jumped and stabbed the enemy.

"RAH!" the monster, which was a shadow troll, roared in pain, "DRAH!" he pounded his chest and hit the Easterner.

"AH!" Uzuki was knocked back by the crippling blow, "Woah..." she said dizzily and fainted.

"EEK!" Cinnamon was hit as well and was too knocked out.

"RAH RAH!" the troll beat his chest and stormed around the business district, looking for who to finish off.

"RAF!" Lupux appeared out of nowhere and managed to grab the troll by the left calf,

"RAHH!" the troll roared,

"Great job!" Raguna came into the fray, "Hyah!" he cut the troll in thigh,

"AH!" the troll groaned in pain and stomped around in order to release his calf from Lupux's insane bite.

"Triple Wind Razor!" Raguna yelled and delivered a three cut attack at the monter's chest,

"HARUMPH!" the troll surprisingly blocked it with his bracelets, "TAH!" he kicked Lupux with his other leg,

"ACK!" Lupux yipped and was knocked off, the shook his head in pain,

"RAH! RAH! RAH!" the troll went into an absolute rampage, everything was a target, "WAH!" he turned to Mist,

"Raguna!" Mist screamed as the troll came towards her,

"Hold on!" Raguna sped to her rescue, and being closer, reached her first, "Hah!" he grabbed her hand.

SHWEEOOOO! The two of them glew at the joined hands,

"RAHH!" the troll bellowed, hurt by the blinding light.

"I see..." Mist gasped as she saw the monster's shadow spirit, "That spirit contains no runic energy!"

"No wonder..." Raguna mumbled, "I couldn't sense them at all!"

"No Runes power this creature..." Mist added, and the two entered another trance.

"AH!" an ancient soldier yelled as he was tackled by a shadow buffazoo,

"HYAH!" another hacked at a shadow ignis, "Take this!"

"There's too many of them!" Raguna called out to them, seeing the vast army of shadow monsters just over the valley, "Go back!"

However, the soldiers could not hear him,

"Go back!" Mist called out to them, "Please!"

"They can't hear us!" Raguna growled, "I don't want to watch this massacre!" he said and released his hand.

"RAH!" the troll once more appeared in their sights, its fist clench, "HA!" he threw a punch,

"Watch out!" Raguna covered Mist with his body to protect her.

KLING! The fist bounced right off, a light barrier protected the two,

"OORF!" the troll groaned,

"RAF!" Lupux pounced on the shadow troll and delivered a powerful crunch deep into its jugular.

**00000000**

"Hey..." Brodik walked up to Raguna, fully conscious, "Thanks..."

"No problem." Raguna told him, "No hard feelings too..."

"I've never seen a creature like that before..." Cinnamon muttered as she looked through one of her books, "No... never..."

"Maybe it was a new type." Lara, who was administering potions, told her, "But it did hurt you much!"

"I faced another type like that two days ago, Cinnamon." Raguna informed, "It was a golem, though... But it had the same aspects!"

"You did?" Mist asked worriedly, "When?"

"Around sunset." Raguna answered, "Damn thing could also move through shadows as well."

"Damn!" Brodik said, "Good thing this son of a gun didn't, eh?"

"Maybe it was too blood crazed to do so." Uzuki stepped in, "It seemed furious, maybe stopped his thought process."

"I never heard of a monster that could pass through shadows..." Cinnamon mumbled, "Maybe my grandfather knows..." she closed her book,

"Whoever is sending out these things, he, or she, isn't nice." Raguna warned, "I just wonder who it is..."

**00000000**

**00000000**

"Ah..." the robed figure smiled as he took a deep breath, "I love the fresh air again... You don't really get that much in prison..."

"Master." another figure appeared, "Our scouts have not been reporting back as expected... Only 40% return."

"This place must have gotten stronger since the last time I was here." the robed figure sighed, "Nevertheless, without the Hero or the Polonians, they stand no chance against my main army." he chuckled as he held a small clay doll in his hands, "I'm glad those bastard knights are gone... I hate the Polonians..." he growled and crushed the doll with his iron gauntlets.

"We all do, master." the other figure chuckled as well as the two walked around on the small island they were on...


	4. A Divine Decree

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 4**

**A Divine Decree**

* * *

_Long ago, the cosmos was created by the Greater Power, a great god that has unreasonable might. However, he needed some one to watch over the crown jewel of his design, and thus the Divine Dragons were made..._

_The Divine Dragons represent the four classical elements and control the runes, thus controlling the balance of life on the planet. They set out to guard it with their lives..._

_It was on one fateful day when a large monster appeared, a monster with the power to rival the four gods, that beast was the Legendary Golem. After a long series of battles, the Divine Dragons had to retreat and wait for help, which came of the form of the first Hero of the Runes._

_Ever since that first encounter, they have been the ones in charge of selecting the new Hero every time the need arises._

**00000000**

"Hmph..." Raguna grunted as he grabbed his sword,

"Raguna!" Mist called out to him, seeing the Earthmate was about to ride away on Lupux,

"Huh?" Raguna turned his ride around, "Ah.."

"Where are you going, Raguna?" Mist asked,

"I've told you..." Raguna sighed, "To seek where these monsters are coming from!" he repeated, "I can't have them hurt the town any more!"

"But where are you going to look?" Mist asked, "You don't know where..."

"That's why I am taking you with me." Raguna smiled, "You seem to be able to sense them, I can't..." he extended his hand, "Join me?"

"Alright." Mist said and jumped on Lupux,

"Raf!" Lupux barked happily as he saw his new ally.

"Let's go!" Raguna said, "Just tell me whenever you sense this 'dark energy'."

"Alright." Mist mumbled then grabbed tight,

"HYAH!" Raguna yelled, and Lupux sped off.

00000000

"Harf! Harf! Harf!" Lupux breathed as he dashed down the plains outside of Trampoli, "RAF!" he barked as he jumped over a log.

"Oof!" Mist grunted, feeling the impact of the jump,

"Alright.." Raguna said, "Ha!" he signaled his monster to stop under a solitary tree, "We need to take a break."

"Raf!" Lupux barked in agreement and felt the relief of the two people getting off his back, "Aff." he growled in relief and laid down.

"Did you feel anything, Mist?" Raguna asked her as he pulled out some food from his pack,

"No.." Mist mumbled, but then paused, "Wait." she mumbled.

"Huh?" Raguna stopped eating his sashimi, "What is it?"

"BLOOOP!" a large goopy tentacle appeared from the ground,

"Ah!" Raguna stepped back as he saw his foe, a shadow goo,

"Raguna!" Mist screamed as the goo neared her,

"GRR!" Lupux jumped in between her and the monster and gnashed his teeth, "RAF! Raf!"

"BLOOP!" the goo struck with its tentacle, WASHA! It whipped in the air.

"Rah!" Lupux jumped to avoid it,

"Stand back!" Raguna covered Mist to protect her,

"Wait!" Mist cried, "That's not all!"

"Huh?" Raguna turned to her, "What do yo-"

POOMP! POOMP! Huge footsteps shook the ground they stood on,

"What in the gods..." Mist mumbled as a large golem walked towards them, but it was no ordinary golem..

This golem was a shadow golem, but more heavily armored and instead of hands had a large stone shield and a large stone broadsword.

"Ah crap..." Raguna muttered, "Well, I can't stand here and do nothing..." he unsheathed his sword, "Lupux! Protect Mist!" he ordered his companion,

"Raf!" Lupux barked in agreement and switched places with his master,

"Mist..." Raguna said, "Don't move from there, ok?"

"Alright." Mist agreed as she stood in fright,

"TOODOODOO!" the dark knight golem got into position and circled around Raguna,

"Hmm..." Raguna did the same, and the two faced each other,

"TOOO!" the golem swung its sword first,

"Wah!" Raguna ducked to avoid the large stone weapon, "DWAH!" he was struck by the stone shield.

"DOO!" the dark knight golem droned and struck down with its blade again,

"Ha!" Raguna jumped over the attack, "HYAH!" he dove down to hit the golem,

KLING! The sword struck the stony shield,

"HADOO!" the golem turned and swung its mighty blade, a direct hit.

"AUGH!" Raguna was momentarily incapacitated by the large weapon, "Argh..."

"TOO TOO!" the golem blared and smashed the Earthmate with its shield,

"OOF!" Raguna was sent flying back, "ARGH!" he landed on the ground, then slowly stood up once more...

"Raguna!" Mist cried out and tried to save him, but Lupux blocked her attempt,

"Woah..." Raguna groaned as he saw double, a concussion from the brute force of the golem's attacks, "Why you..." he lifted his sword, "Mist!" he cried out and closed his eyes.

"Alright!" Mist responded, "Watch out!" she called out,

"Hah!" Raguna opened his eyes right at the moment the golem charged with his sword, "HYAH!" he jumped up and struck down,

"DROOOO!" the golem droned as his entire back was cut by Raguna's blade,

"TA! TA TA!" Raguna combo-ed the move with two more cuts on the legs,

"ROOO!" the golem turned, then blocked the next attacks with its shield, "TOO!" he swung,

"Ha!" Raguna avoided the move, "Water Laser!" he pulled out his spell book and launched the concentrated water jet at the monster,

KRAK! The jet cracked the shield and it disintegrated into stony pieces.

"TOO TOOO!" the golem blared in anger and charged head long, "BOOO!" it sunk into the ground,

"Ah crap!" Raguna growled, "Mist! Be my eyes!" he called out to his friend,

"Ok!" Mist said and closed her eyes, "Hm..." she hummed and started to search for the shadow force of the monster,

TING! A signal hit,

"Behind you!" Mist opened her eyes, and surely enough, the golem started to reform in Raguna's shadow,

"Ha ha!" Raguna turned to face the foe, "DAH!" he stabbed the golem before it fully reorganized,

"DOOO!" the golem blared and retreated into the ground once more.

"Hmm..." Mist concentrated again, "Ah ha!" she said, "By the tree!"

"Alright!" Raguna said as he saw the shadowy mass build up, "Rahh!" he charged and sliced it,

"Dooo..." the golem droned and once again escaped,

"Ah ha!" Mist exclaimed, "AH!" she screamed, "It's under me!" she gasped when the golem started to pop out in front of her,

"HRAH!" Raguna yelled, and using a Great Hammer, smashed the golem's shadowy figure to kingdom come.

"Droooooooooo." the golem reformed, only to collapse seconds after.

**00000000**

"Oh, Raguna..." Mist mumbled as she tended his wounds, "You're a mess..."

"Thanks." Raguna grumbled, "Say... that guy was tough..." he muttered, "He could've killed me on the first swing!"

"I bet he- GAH!" Mist screamed as a tentacle appeared and grabbed her by the neck, it was the shadow goo from before.

"Mist!" Raguna yelled and tried to look for the fiend, "Where is he!?"

"Grah... Gah..." Mist gagged, trying to pry the tentacle off of her,

"Hmph!" Raguna growled, "Then swung his sword to cut the appendage,

"SHWOO!" the goo appeared, enraged by the loss of its limb, "BLOOP!" it charged,

"RAF!" Lupux jumped in and tackled it, "RAF! RAF!" he grabbed it with his jaws and shook it around like a chew toy.

"BLOP!" the goo groaned and expired once Lupux was through with it.

"Are you alright?" Raguna asked Mist,

"Yeah..." Mist said with a hoarse voice, "I'm fine..."

"Thank goodness." Raguna sighed, "Let's-" he paused when a shining light appeared next to them,

"Grr..." Lupux growled as a figure descended from it,

"RAH!" a huge purple dragon bellowed, then looked down to look at the Earthmate and his companion,

"Terrable!" Raguna yelled in shock, then unsheathed his sword,

"Mortal!" Terrable told him, "You have a special task ahead of you!" he growled, "We have seen you fight these shadow creatures like no other! We believe you are the next Hero of the Runes..."

"Who are 'we'?" Raguna asked in doubt, "What to me and to you?"

"You should respect your gods!" Terrable fumed, but stopped, remembering this was the Earthmate that defeated him, "The Divine Dragons..." he growled,

"The Hero of the Runes is just a myth!" Mist came in, "From a long time ago.."

"It is not a myth, girl!" Terrable roared, "The Dark Sorcerer seeks to unleash the Great Evil and rule the world! Raguna, you must help us!"

"If you all are gods, why can't you do it yourselves?" Raguna asked,

"We're not strong enough..." Terrable reluctantly admitted, "The Great Evil is on a whole other magnitude... Our powers combined can only seal him for a short time." he sighed, "But with the Hero of the Runes, we can seal him for thousands of years!"

"Alright." Raguna said, "Let's just say I really want to be this 'Hero of the Runes'..." he moved his hands, "What do I need to do?"

"You need to stop asking questions, you little twerp!" Terrable exploded, "You are now the Hero of the Runes whether you like it or not! If you want to find out more, ask Kanno or Cinnamon!" he yelled, "RAH!" he screamed and once again ascended into the sky.

"Well, that was rude..." Raguna muttered, "Huh?" he looked in his palm, which was glowing,

"What?" Mist added, mesmerized by the glowing rune symbols,

"Woah..." Raguna mumbled, "Hero of the Runes..." he nodded, "Mist, Lupux!" he addressed the two, "We have to go see Kanno!"

"Alright!"

"Raf!" Lupux barked and accepted the two jumping on his back.

**00000000**

**00000000**

"Your Golem Knight has not reported back, master." the submissive figure mumbled,

"Well, they are stronger than I thought." the cloaked figure chuckled, "Well, it can't be helped... I may have lost one knight, but I have legions of the same monsters waiting for their release."

* * *

**Hope you like! New chapters coming soon!**


	5. The Call

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 5**

**The Call**

* * *

_The Hero of the Runes is a great warrior born when the world is in great peril, such as the release of the Legendary Golem. This great hero can vary from race to race and gender to gender, the only qualification is that the person must be noble and brave. This Hero does not have the power to influence the Runes but can use them to his advantage on a much greater degree than any mortal could ever dream of doing._

_The title for the Hero is not hereditary, except with the first Three Heroes, and the Hero usually only uses the Sword of Oracles, since it is the only weapon capable of truly hurting the Legendary Golem._

_Overall, the Hero of the Runes has no mortal equal, and with the power of the Oracle Sword, even holds the strength to slay gods..._

**000000000**

"Woah..." Kanno removed his glasses as he stared into Raguna's palm, where the glowing rune symbols shone brightly, "And you said Hero of the Runes, right?"

"Absolutely." Raguna nodded, "At least that's what Terrable told me.."

"Terrable, the Earth God?" Cinnamon asked as she looked through her book, "Ah... I see... Grandfather." she mumbled, "I can't find anything on this Hero."

"Because the book you are looking for is not here." Kanno answered, then walked inside his room, "Look." he called them.

Inside Kanno's room lay an old chest,

"It's in here..." Kanno said as he unlocked the container, then removed books, "Ah ha!" he exclaimed and pulled out a book that was bound in white leather.

"What is that?" Mist asked,

"The answers you seek." Kanno mumbled and walked back to the kitchen,

"Really?" Raguna said as the three followed him to the kitchen table, where the elder opened the book.

"Oh yes." Kanno nodded, then flipped the pages,

"That looks really old..." Cinnamon observed the worn out ancient words of the book,

"More than 300 years old..." Kanno mumbled, "Ah ha!" he said and placed his finger on the beginning of a paragraph, "The Hero of the Runes is a great person born when the world in under a huge threat... The last Hero of the Runes was a man from a distant land... However, this man perished when the Great Evil managed to overpower him." he read and showed them the illustration in the book.

"Oooh." Mist winced at the gruesome art,

"Poor Guy..." Raguna commented,

"The Hero of the Runes traditionally wields the Sword of Oracles, a powerful sword crafted a little bit after the creation... However, no one knows were this weapon is today..." Kanno continued, "It is only known that the Hero of the Runes seeks the blade within the Order of Polonia."

"Hm..." Cinnamon mumbled,

"So, what I have to do is find that sword?" Raguna asked, "That should be easy."

"Or is it?" a fourth voice said, and a young girl appeared in their midst,

"Gah!" Kanno said in shock,

"When did you get in!?" Mist said,

"Relax.." the girl said, "I am the Wind Goddess Ventuswill." she introduced, "One of the Divine Dragons.."

"Ventuswill?" Cinnamon muttered, "Ah, yes."

"Why is it going to be hard finding the Sword of Oracles, pray tell?" Kanno asked Venti,

"The Sword of Oracles was lost when the last Hero fought the Great Evil." Ventuswill informed, "Even we do not know where it lays."

"Let's use deduction then." Raguna told her, "Where was the last battle against this Great Evil?"

"In the sea..." Ventuswill informed, "Beyond the ports of West Norad, across the Gulf of Narite..."

"How could he fight in the ocean?" Mist chuckled at the thought, "He would drown!"

"It wasn't ocean before!" Venti growled, "Don't be so dense! The Great Flood made it the ocean it is today!"

"Ah yes, the Great Flood." Kanno said and turned the page, "The Myth of the Flood." he read the chapter title,

"I can assure you it is no myth." Ventuswill, "Trust me, I was there."

"What is it?" Raguna urged Kanno to continue reading, "What is this story?"

"The Great Flood is an event taking place after the Hero's Fall." Kanno read, "The people cried out to the gods in order to save them from the Great Evil's wrath. The gods responded by telling them to flee to the highest mountains, which they did... Once the last being arrived, it started to rain... And it rained for a month, a rain that did not cease, a rain that went sunrise to sunset. The rain's waters started to cover the world, sending the Great Evil into a watery tomb..."

"Exactly." Ventuswill said, "True story."

"The Great Evil and his armies perished in the waters." Kanno finished, "That creates a new problem... Maybe the Flood moved the Sword from where it rested."

"Yeah..." Raguna groaned, "That sucks..."

"Well, maybe there is someone who may know..." Venti pondered, "What about the Polonians?"

"The who?" Cinnamon asked,

"Oh... Yeah..." Venti grumbled, "Maybe... Just maybe... If the conditions are right... Look, you have to go to the sea! There will be an island there!"

"Really?" Raguna asked, "Alone?"

"No!" Ventuswill grumbled, "You need all the help you can get! The Dark Sorcerer is gathering his armies!"

"I'll go with you, Raguna!" Mist volunteered,

"Me... Too..." Cinnamon added, "I can tell you... all you need to know..."

"You'd best take this book, then." Kanno handed her the ancient manuscript, "Most of the answers are in there..."

"Thank you..." Cinnamon smiled,

"Alright." Raguna nodded, "I know who else I need!"

00000000

"Across the Sea!?" Brodik yelled, "Are you mad!?"

"There's an island there, Brodik!" Mist scolded him, "We won't drown!"

"Maybe you will..." Raguna mumbled, "Seeing you can't swim..."

"What was that!?" Brodik growled,

"Come on, Brodik!" Raguna said, "We need you to join us! You're the only other person here who has been a warrior!"

"Grr..." Brodik grumbled, "Fine... But we get to the island and that's that!" he said and walked inside,

"Yes!" Cinnamon said in victory,

"Let's go!" Brodik returned with his longsword.

00000000

"Of course I'll join you, Raguna!" Iris said, "I'm the best person for this job!"

"Great!" Raguna said, "Ol' Cinnamon here also made a magic spell that allows you to withstand the sun."

"Ol' Cinnamon!?" Cinnamon growled at the nickname, "Why you-!"

**00000000**

"Hyah!" Raguna said as his crew mounted their horses, then sped off on his Lupux,

"Woah!" Mist said as the wolf gained speed, trying hard to hold on.

"Hyah!" Brodik galloped off,

"Rah!" Iris followed in the rear.

TRUNTRUNTRUNTRUN! The horses galloped into the distance...

**00000000**

**00000000**

"Sire! Strange activity has been spotted outside the fort!" a soldier told the leading officer of the small garrison they were in,

"I wonder what it co-"

KRAK! The door to the garrison snapped,

"ROOOO!" a huge dark buffazoo stormed in,

"Wah!" the soldiers were surprised,

"Men! To battle stations!" the captain of the garrison yelled,

"RAH!" a dark Claw Dragon swooped in from the skies, "HAHHH!" it breathed fire on the horse stalls.

00000000

"Augh..." a soldier groaned as he looked at the desolate waste that was once the fort he occupied,

"What a disaster..." the captain, bruised and bloodied, growled as he saw the carnage, 10 dark monsters down, 42 men taken with them.

"What kind of beasts were those?" a surviving archer said as he pulled out an arrow from a downed Minotauros,

"God knows what they were." a knight said as he dismounted his wounded steed, his lance was in terrible shape, bent and snapped.

"We need to report this to the Emperor..." the captain said as he grabbed a torn flag from the ground...

It was a Sechs Imperial Standard...


	6. A Reunion

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 6**

**A Reunion**

* * *

"So, we're heading west?" Iris asked as the five trotted down the road on their mounts, nearly enjoying the scenery.

"Yep." Raguna read the map, "We're gonna have to take King's Way in order to make it to the Port of Alvarna, that's the nearest port to our destination."

"It says King's Way runs through many small towns." Brodik looked down at them from his horse, "Yltira, Turine.." he read the towns, "Basiky, Ghia, and Kar-"

"Kardia..." Raguna read, "The town of Kardia..."

"We're going back there?" Mist asked, "Really?"

"It says we have to." Raguna answered, "Kardia is the nearest way point to King's Way." he traced the map's trail, "Yep... That's the nearest..."

"What's so important about Kardia?" Iris asked, seeing they were quite into the town,

"It's where we come from." Mist answered, "Before we moved to Trampoli."

"Well, it's gonna take us until next afternoon for us to get there." Brodik said, "It's getting dark, we should rest." he looked at the dimming landscape.

"Cinnamon already got a head start." Raguna chuckled, seeing the wizard had been asleep on horseback for quite some time.

00000000

"There we go!" Mist said as she set down the fire wood, "Ta da!"

"Great work..." Cinnamon yawned, "Here..." she sent a spark of fire magic, setting the wood ablaze.

"Will you look at that?" Iris said as she looked up into the heavens, seeing the glorious cosmos shine in splendor.

"That's the Elephant Constellation." Raguna observed the pattern of stars as it floated above them,

"Did you know the ancient peoples of the world believed the world was held up by elephants?" Cinnamon said,

"Sees why they would believe in a really old Sword." Brodik scoffed, "Wouldn't that thing be super rusty by now?"

"According to the book." Cinnamon answered, "The Sword of Oracles is made from a magical form of steel that never corrodes, in a forge during the very beginnings of the world."

"Well, that answers that." Raguna said and ate some doria, "Well, who would've thought I would be the Hero of the Runes?" he chuckled as he stared at the symbols in his right palm, they still glowed.

"Maybe they made a mistake." Brodik taunted,

"No they didn't!" Mist went on the defensive, "Raguna was destined to be great!"

"That's what you told me from the very beginning..." Raguna sighed, recalling their first encounter at Kardia, "And I did become great! I defeated the Earth God!"

"Looks like your girlfriend is defending you." Brodik chuckled,

"Stop it." Iris told him, "We all know that she isn't his girlfriend."

"Stop trying to make Ramist happen." Cinnamon added, "It's not going to happen."

"You heard them!" Raguna growled in anger.

00000000

00000000

"Well, look at that." the submissive figure said as they watched a small army of shadow monsters enter through a gate, "Our forces are growing."

"But it's not strong enough..." the cloaked figure growled, "We cannot subjugate the planet with this small army!"

"But you said without the Polonians, the normal peoples were doomed!" the submissive figure groaned,

"I never said that." the cloaked figure chuckled, "I just said that the Polonians were a major threat... Do you not see what had happened last time? The peoples of this age are quite powerful... I sense it..."

00000000

00000000

"Another fort attacked, eh?" a centurion said as he read the report, "The Sechs 5th Frontier Guard?" he looked at the Imperial Standard of the garrison, "Do you think it was the Noradians?"

"The report states that it was huge beasts unlike anythig seen." the soldier told his commanding officer, "I highly doubt the Noradians can make those... Plus, there's been civilian rumors that the same things are happening to the Noradians."

"Hm..." the centurion muttered, "I see... We need to look further into this matter."

00000000

00000000

"Hmm..." Raguna looked around, "Ah..." he caught sight of a familiar area,

"Here we are..." Mist mumbled,

"Raf..." Lupux wagged his tail in excitement,

"We'll go up first!" Raguna turned to his comrades, "HYAH!" he struck Lupux to signal a take off,

"RAF!" Lupux darted away,

"How impatient." Brodik chuckled,

"You are correct." Iris laughed with him as she saw the three speed off.

00000000

"Hyah! Hyah!" Raguna hit Lupux, "We're almost there, boy!"

"RAF RAF!" Lupux barked and sped even more,

"Woah!" Mist tried to hold on tight,

"HRAH!" Raguna said to stop Lupux, who did.

"We're here!" Mist said excitedly as they stopped in front of a familiar house, "My house!" the blonde exclaimed as she ran up to it, only to pause half way.

"Oooh..." Raguna mumbled as he also came close to the homestead,

"What happened?" Mist mumbled, seeing her past home was in ruins, the windows were broken and the roof caved in.

"I guess they weren't expecting us to return..." Raguna chuckled, trying to lighten up the situation, "I can't wait to see my house..." he said sarcastically as the three walked north.

"Look!" Mist said as the passed the bridge, only to gasp at the sight,

"Holy crap..." Raguna said in utter shock as he saw his house was nothing more than a burning pile of rubble,

"Is it out yet?!" a voice called out, and two figures came out of the disaster.

"That Golden Dragon was one tough son of a-" the first figure paused as he saw the three standing by the bridge,

"Say, isn't that..."

"RAGUNA!" the third figure called out, and the four came running down, revealing it to be Godwin, Camus, Russell, and Mei.

"Guys!" Raguna said in shock as the four tackled to hug him,

SHWWEOOO!

"WAH!"

"WOAH!"

"YIKES!"

"AH!" The four yelled as they were knocked back by a light wave,

"What the hell!?" Camus yelled, "Why did you do that for!?"

"I didn't mean to do it!" Raguna said, then looked at his symbols, which were fiercely shining white, "Oh..."

"What do you mean, oh?" Godwin asked,

"Raguna is the Hero of the Runes!" Mist told them,

"The who?" Mei asked,

"The Hero of the Runes..." Raguna repeated, "I'm supposed to be finding an ancient sword to defeat a great evil or something."

"Really?" Russell stood up, "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Mist answered, "We're going through King's Way now to reach the port town of Alvarna!"

"We were just in the mood to stop by and say hello." Raguna added, "Well... What happened to my house?" he asked them.

"Oh yeah..." Godwin turned, "That..."

"Well you see.." Camus said, "There was this big dark Golden Dragon that just arrived out of nowhere and started attacking!"

"We had to drive him out of town before he hurt someone." Mei continued, "Unfortunately, your home is out of the main town."

"Ah... So it's here too..." Raguna mumbled,

"You've seen these things too?" Russell asked,

"Uh huh." Mist nodded, "Big ugly dark things!"

"So it's not only here..." Godwim mumbled,

"Raguna!" a voice called out, it was Iris, who was galloping to him along with the rest of the crew,

"What is it?" Raguna turned to them,

"You have got to see this..." Brodik said, and behind them was a line of soldiers pacing.

"What in the world?" Camus muttered to himself as he saw the soldiers were tattered and beat up.

"Men!" Russell called out to them,

"Hyah!" the commander of the small force rode up to them, "Sir!" he said,

"Ah..." Godwin gasped, seeing they were a Sechs force,

"What happened?" Iris asked him,

"We were ambushed by horrible dark creatures." a soldier, one of the few, "Our patrol was decimated."

"Aye." the captain said, "We did not stand a chance... These monsters were incredibly powerful! Just look at what they did!" he cried, "I lost my Standard in the fray, as well as most of my men. Pray tell, where are we?"

"You are in Kardia, of Norad, sir." Godwin answered, "North from home."

"Oh my..." the captain sighed, "We're sorry... We just became disoriented after the attack.. We don't mean any harm..."

"I see you don't." Godwin told him, "Would you care for some water, food?"

"Oh, yes." the captain said in gratitude, "Thank you so much! We are all indebted."

The soldiers nodded in agreement and had the look of thankfulness in their faces.

**00000000**

"So this is Kardia?" Cinnamon asked as they entered the town, "Bigger than Trampoli, that's for sure..."

"Uh huh." Brodik mumbled, "Oh, look!" he pointed ahead of them, "King's Way!" he exclaimed when he saw the highway's entrance.

"We can leave now..." Iris told the two Kardians, "Or you could stay here a while and catch up with folks."

"I think we should leave." Raguna said, "The sooner we find the sword, the quicker we can save the world from whoever is sending these dark creatures."

"I say we stay, Raguna." Mist grumbled, "We need to show our face here again..."

"I think we..." Raguna stopped when he heard something tremble,

"What the..." Brodik muttered, "Ah shi-"

"RAHHHHHHH!" a huge dragon roared, and surely enough, it was a shadow Grimoire...

* * *

**I'd like to thank my Friend ShinyEvee87 for getting me back into the Single Story format for Rune Factory. Thank you!**

**Take it easy guys and please Review!**


	7. New Allies, New Crisis

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 7**

**New Allies, New Crisis**

* * *

"RAH! RAH! RAHHH!" the Dark Grimoire roared as he flew over Kardia,

_Destrucive Mountain Dragon: Dark Grimoire_

"This is going to be one bad mother-" Brodik growled, "What do we do now?!"

"RAH!" Dark Grimoire launched a searing hot fireball towards the town,

"Ha!" Iris countered it with an ice blast, "We need to get him away from here!"

"And down here, too!" Cinnamon yelled, "We can't attack him all the way up there."

"Well, then... Let's go!" Raguna said and dashed off on Lupux, holding a bright red cloth high above him.

"HRUH?" Dark Grimoire looked at the cloth, and followed Raguna out of the main town,

"Let's go!" Brodik said and quickly mounted his horse,

"Wait for us!" Mei said and got on with Iris,

"Think you'll get the action without us, eh?" Camus hopped aboard Brodik's steed.

0000000000

"Hot potato, Hot potato!" Raguna laughed as dark Grimoire tried to incinerate the fast moving Lupux and mount, but missed every shot.

"Wah!" Mist screamed as one flame burst struck a little too close to home.

"Rar!" Lupux jolted at the impact and lost some speed,

"Right here!" Raguna said as he took a hard right and passed his ruined home,

"BRAAA!" Grimoire was fed up and landed right on the rubble of Raguna's home,

KRAAKKK! What was left of the house was crushed by the Dark Grimoire's body,

"Oh come on!" Raguna yelled, "I only just finished the bathroom remodeling!"

"AAAAAA!" Grimoire screeched and sent a huge gust of wind toward them,

"Woah!" Mist said as Lupux was being lifted off the ground,

"RARA!" Lupux barked in shock,

"Yoikes!" Raguna exclaimed as they were launched a considerable distance.

"Hey! You big newt!" a voice called out to the drake, making him turn,

"HYAH!" Mei appeared and did a vertical slice, impacting the creature's thigh.

"RAH!" Dark Grimoire growled in pain, though it was nothing more that a surface cut and did not do any real damage, "BRAAAH!" the drake breathed a sinister wave of fire.

"Woah woah!" Brodik stopped his horse just in time, then the two dismounted,

"I'll take the front, you take the rear!" Iris said as she grabbed her ice magic book, "Cinnamon, you get his sides."

"Alright!" Cinnamon grabbed her Hell Staff, and ran to the scene,

"HRAHH!" Dark Grimoire roared as he saw the people nearing him, tensing up like a cornered cat.

0000000000

"Ahhh..." Raguna groaned as he groggily stood up,

"Is that you, Raguna?" a voice asked him, "And Mist?"

"Who?" Mist turned to the voice, seeing a graceful white figure,

"Sharron." Raguna said as he saw her, "Wow... Long time, eh?"

"Yes." Sharron nodded, then held a spell book in her hands, "You're in trouble, I foresaw this... Let me help."

"How did you-"

"I can see into the future." Sharron answered, "I am an Oracle after all... I had a vision of a knight clad in light fighting a hideous serpent... A Dark Grimoire?"

"Absolutely..." Raguna said, then turned when he heard the drake roar in the distance,

"We have to keep him away from here." Sharron warned and looked back to where they where,

"Kassimir Ruins." Mist mumbled as she saw the complex,

"I still believe the secrets of my people lie in here." Sharron muttered, "So please, let's not let that fiend destroy it."

"Alright." Raguna said, "Lupux!" he called his mount, which obediently came, "Let's go!"

0000000000

"Wah!" Camus was thrown to the ground by the Dark Grimoire's massive tail,

"Get over here!" Brodik yelled and did a terrific slice with his longsword,

"GRAH!" Dark Grimoire growled, the sword had actually penetrated his scaly skin, "BLAH!" he breathed fire in retaliation,

"Not on my watch!" Iris said and countered in with an ice laser, which subsequently froze part of the dragon's jaw.

"ARRR!" Grimoire bellowed and used his great crunch to free his frozen mouth, he was angry!

"RAHHHHH!" he roared fiercely and did a 360 degree spin, hitting all of them with his tail.

"Wah!" Cinnamon was sent back,

"Argh!" Brodik was knocked away,

"Hyah!" Iris screamed, being closer and hit with the most dense part of his tail,

"HRAH!" Camus appeared, and with his greatsword, cut a piece of the monster's appendage off,

"RAHHHHHH!" Grimoire screeched in pain, then released and huge blast of fire at the man,

"OH CRAP!" Camus yelled as he saw the fire column heading for him, then braced for the worse,

SCHLING!

Camus looked up to see the fire was being repelled,

"I'm here!" Sharron said, having put a magical barrier, "You should be thankful."

"Raguna!" Mist told the Earthmate, "That's still Grimoire!"

"What?" Mei asked,

"What do you mean?" Raguna muttered, then concentrated, "Woah..." he sensed Grimoire's runic energy,

"Looks like Grimoire's been taken over!" Iris, who had the same ability, commented, "He's been possessed."

"A little help here!?" Sharron cried out, fire still being spewed at her barrier,

"Oh, yeah!" Cinnamon said, then blasted the side of the dragon's head with a fire blast,

"RAH!" Dark Grimoire was knocked upside the head, then turned to the aggressor,

"We have to find a way to removed the curse from him!" Mei said, "We'll distract him while you think of something!"

"Yeah!" Brodik chimed in, "Hey! Lizard brain!"

"Come on!" Camus taunted, trying to get the dragon's attention, however, he was fixated on Raguna and his glowing right hand,

"What in the world?" Sharron looked at the Earthmate,

"Woah..." Raguna said as his palm shone brightly, "Huh?" he turned to Mist,

"Raguna..." Mist mumbled, her left palm also shining, "What does this..."

"I know!" Raguna yelled, and quickly grabbed her hand.

0000000000

SHWEEOM! The two received another vision,

"What in the world?" Raguna looked off into the distance, were a glorious knight battled against a giant mintauros,

"Darkness!" the knight yelled, "You are expelled!" he added and held up his right hand, which sent a blast of light at the monster.

"RAH!" the Dark King Minotauros bellowed and covered his eyes, but was having the darkness particles ripped out of him. The freed monster then fell to his knees.

0000000000

"Wha!" Mist said as they returned to the real world,

"Wah!" Mei was knocked down,

"Raguna!" Iris called out, "Help us!"

"AHH!" Sharron was sent back by a fire blast,

"Let's do this!" Raguna said and held up his right hand, "Darkness! You are Expelled!" he yelled, and the runic symbols shone and launched a terrific light beam at the dragon,

"RAH!" Grimoire screeched in pain, having the darkness particles removed from his being,

"What in the gods?" Mei muttered,

"RAHH!" Grimoire gave one final roar before he collapsed on his knees, he was now back to normal...

0000000000

"It's still there." Camus growled as he saw the floating mass of dark energy hovering over Grimoire's unconscious body,

"Wah!" Cinnamon gasped as the energy expanded, revealing an opening,

"So..." the cloaked figure appeared on the other side, "You're the.." he paused, noticing Raguna's palm, "NO!" he yelled, and quickly shut the portal.

**0000000000**

**0000000000**

"He's back!" the cloaked figure roared in rage, "The Hero has been Reborn!"

"Master!" the submissive figure cried, "What do we do!?"

"We kill him!" the cloaked figure yelled, "We can't let him get the Sword of Oracles!"

"But Master!" the submissive figure said, "The Sword of Oracles is gone! It disappeared in the last encounter.."

"Oh... Yeah..." the cloaked figure calmed, "But we still need to kill him... We can't let the Hero rise up! Sword of Oracles or not!" he looked at his map, "He was there when we last saw him..." he pointed, "But we need to head here..." he pointed to a part North-East of the Sechs Empire, "That's were I'm guessing the Oracle Blade should be..."

"The last of your forces has arrived..." the submissive figure reported, and the two turned back to the massive army that laid behind them,

"Excellent..." the cloaked figure chuckled...


	8. Let's Go!

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 8**

**Let's Go!**

* * *

"So, you're heading to the town of Alvarna?" Godwin asked the group from Trampoli,

"Aye." Raguna responded, "We need to reach the island that lays past the Gulf of Narite."

"Ah, I see..." Godwin looked at his map of Norad, "There's a major port island there... Is that the one?" he pointed at a small dot,

"We believe so." Raguna said, "But we have to head there ASAP. I need to find the Sword of Oracles or something."

"Wait." Sharron stopped him, "The Sword of Oracles?"

"Yes." Mist answered,

"The Mythical Blade with the power of Foresight?" Sharron asked, "The one hand forged by my people at the dawn of the planet?"

"I guess so." Raguna mumbled, "Ventuswill didn't explain it that way."

"I shall go with you!" Sharron exclaimed, "We find this sword, we may find more about my people!"

"The more guys, the better." Brodik chuckled, "If we meet another thing like that dragon, we'd be beef jerky with our numbers."

"Very well." Raguna said, "Welcome aboard."

"We're coming too." Mei arrived with a new katana, "I really believe you are the Lost Hero that the East spoke about."

"Me too." Camus added, "I can't let you hog the glory for yourself!" he chuckled, "Nah! I'm happy to help a friend!"

"Then we leave now." Raguna said, "We must reach the midpoint by nightfall."

"Alright." Iris said, "I'll prepare the horses."

00000000

"Look at them, Fiersome." Terrable growled as he saw the vast army of shadow monsters marching through the plains of the Sechs Empire, "Should we destroy them right then and there?"

"And make our position vulnerable?" Aquaticus mumbled, "That Dark Sorcerer is a force to be reckoned with..."

"I just want to wipe them out right now!" Fiersome steamed, "Let me at 'em!"

"We can't!" Ventuswill intervened, "We must wait for Raguna to acquire the Sword of Oracles!"

"But we don't even know where it is, girl!" Fiersome yelled, "Or if it still exists!"

"The Flood could have destroyed it outright." Aquaticus muttered, "The blade is not indestructible... Just really strong."

"Let's have a little faith..." Ventuswill pleaded, "That's all I ask... If we simply cannot find the Sword, then we destroy him."

"And what if he reaches the Sealed Palace?" Terrable told her, "Huh?"

Ventuswill stood silent.

00000000

The fresh Noradian wind flowed through the faces of our heroes as they galloped down King's Way,

"We're about to reach the Town of Lilan." Cinnamon, the guide, said as she looked at the map,

"How can you read that on a galloping horse!?" Camus yelled,

"I can read anything anywhere." Cinnamon responded, "A natural skill."

"We cannot stop in the town." Raguna told them, "time is not in our favor!"

"The sun only has 3 hours before it sets." Sharron informed as she saw the sun in the horizon, "Plus, monsters might ambush us if we stay in a settlement."

NYEHAHA! Iris, who was in front, and horse stopped suddenly,

"Oh my..." Iris gasped,

"What is-" Mei paused,

"Well, there goes Lilan." Brodik muttered, seeing the small town was nothing more but a charred ghost of its former self,

"Trooo!" a dark elefun came out of one of ruined buildings, then, instead of water, breathed fire out of its trunk.

"Ah!" a woman screamed as she was chased by a dark weagle, "Help! Help!"

"Enough!" another voice said, and a Noradian Knight appeared to rescue her,

"KAW!" the dark weagle was struck by the knight's lance and perished,

"NAAA!" the dark elefun caught sight of this and charged,

"Mi'lady!" the knight held the woman tight, then the impact...

However, the three figures disappeared, revealing them to be nothing more than specters.

The group ventured inside the ruins, then saw the downed elefun from the vision, as well as the weagle, lance still in its chest.

"Oh..." Mei gasped as she saw the knight, bruised and bloody, still holding on to his sword and the woman. The woman was in the same condition.

"Let go of me!" a man, who looked like a bartender, yelled as a minotauros burst out of his bar, "AHHH!" he screamed as the monster's ax came down, but once again, nothing more than mere ghosts.

"Ew..." Brodik commented, seeing the same minotauros downed by an arrow to the back,

"Agh..." a voice growled, it was a soldier, however, this was no spirit,

"Sir!" Mist called out, catching the man's attention,

"Monsters!" the soldier cried out, "It was monsters from the very pits of hell!" he clutched his broken spear tight,

"What happened?" Raguna rode up to him, "What.."

"They came in the night." the soldier coughed, "But we managed to come from the fort and intercept them before they killed everyone... We held them back so they could flee..."

"Are they safe?" Iris asked worriedly,

"I hope..." the soldier responded, then fell to his knees,

"Ah!" Camus came to hold him up,

"We fought them to the last man..." the soldier continued, "Those devil creatures..." he sighed and breathed his last.

00000000

On the ride out, everyone was quite, only the wind hitting them was making noise, as were the grunting animals.

"How could that..." Cinnamon mumbled, "Monsters aren't supposed to stay here when they die..."

"Neither are people." Iris added, "But they still lingered on a ghosts..."

"These shadow creatures..." Mei muttered, "I don't think they're from the First Forest..."

"Explains it..." Raguna sighed, "They don't follow the rules..."

"It's becoming night." Sharron mumbled, "I think we should stop..."

**00000000**

"Rah!" the soldiers charged against a line of monsters,

"We can't let them cross the border, men!" the centurion called out, "You!" he pointed to his messenger, "Contact High Command! We have an entire army of monsters against us!"

"Aye!" the messenger said and mounted his silver wolf, then rode off,

"Retreat!" the cry was sounded, and the men fell back against the overwhelming force of the monsters.

00000000

"Excellent." the cloaked figure chuckled as his force broke through the Sechs border divisions, "Now we can enter Norad... And reach the land of the Polonians..."

"Then we release the Great Evil!" the submissive figure laughed, "yes! Ha ha!"

**00000000000**

**00000000000**

"We arrive at Alvarna by 6." Raguna said as the group woke up, "The boat ride will take us another 12 hours..."

"What is the island called?" Mist asked as she looked at the map,

"I don't know..." Raguna muttered, "It's too blurry..."

"Let's see..." Camus came up, "Yep, the boat leaves at 5..."

"We'd best double time it then!" Sharron said as she jumped on the horse, "I forsee a success if we leave now!"

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY QUESTIONS OR WHATEVER!**


	9. March to the Sea

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 9**

**The Sorcerer's March to the Sea**

* * *

"HYAH!" Raguna said as he rode down on Lupux at maximum speed,

"Shoot, we're only getting closer to the Sechs border." Camus growled, "Why does this Gulf have to piece so deep into Norad!?"

"At least we can get there faster!" Mist told him, trying to hold on for dear life,

"STOP!" a voice thundered, and surely enough, Terrable appeared,

"Wah!" the group stopped, their animals became frightened.

"What in the gods!?" Mei yelled,

"The Dark Sorcerer and his armies have broken through!" Terrable warned, "They are going to pillage all the Port Towns unless you route them!"

"What?" Brodik said, "To where!?"

"Back into the Sechs Empire!" Terrable added, "They have enough firepower to counter the dark force! Just do not let them go East!"

"Why not?" Sharron asked,

"Because the way to the ancient land of the State of the Polonic order lies over there!" Terrable told them, "Beyond Gilga Pass, into the Jungle of Caracas!"

"There's nothing in that jungle!" Iris told him, "Every adventurer that goes in there perishes!"

"That's how we made it." Terrable growled, "For the safety of the planet! But the Sorcerer has the magic to counter this shield!"

"Then we have to route him." Raguna said, "Or else we will lose everything!"

"They are just south of you, Raguna." Terrable told him, "Don't forget about your powers as the Hero of the Runes." he said and ascended back into the heavens.

00000000

"Look at that..." the cloaked figure said as he looked off into the distance, "The Coast..."

"That's the Gulf of Narite." the submissive figure muttered, "All of Norad's port towns are located in its coast."

"Let's advance, then..." the cloaked figure chuckled, but then got a serious headache, "AH!" he yelled,

"Master!" the submissive figure cried,

"He's here!" the cloaked figure yelled, "The Hero of the Runes is among us! Everyone! Into battle formations!" he told his vast army.

00000000

"There they are..." Cinnamon said as they saw the large force move through the plains, "We have to stop them..."

"Let's go then!" Raguna muttered, but then paused when he saw the monster army was already under attack.

"The Sechs Army!" Camus said in surprise as the soldier and tanks ran down the hills, surprising the dark monsters, sending them into chaos.

00000000

"No!" the cloaked figure yelled as he saw his force fall into disarray, "Everyone! Fight to the end!"

00000000

"A change of plans!" Ventuswill appeared in the group, "We'll hold them off!" she said, and the other three Divine Dragons appeared,

"We'll route them away to give you time to board the ship." Aquaticus said,

"Just a blessing from your friendly neighborhood Earth God." Terrable chuckled, then extended his wings,

"We have also called out the Noradians to aid us." Fiersome roared, "We hope to end this right here!"

"Alright!" Raguna nodded, "Guys! We have to move it!"

"Yes!" Iris responded, and the group galloped towards the coast.

**00000000**

"RAH!" Fiersome released a terrific blast of fire which made a brilliant explosion on the dark monster army,

"Men! Charge!" a Sechs tank commander said as the human forces made their way to fight the beasts,

"Not today!" the cloaked figure roared and used magic to fly into the sky, "AHHH!" he yelled and made a surge of dark lightning bolts to appear,

"WAH!" the Sechs soldiers were struck by the bolts,

"There he is!" Terrable yelled and swooped down to tackle the figure,

"Ah!" the figure turned, "Ah! It's you!" he chuckled, "Remember me!?" he took off his cloak, revealing himself to be the Dark Sorcerer.

"RAH!" Terrable blasted a meteor from his mouth,

"HRAH!" the Dark Sorcerer broke it apart with a dark bolt,

"KYAH!" a dark wooly took down a Sechs knight from his steed,

"KRAKA!" an orc finished off a Sechs pikeman,

"Take this!" a Noradian knight stabbed an elefun with his lance,

"GROO!" a dark troll plowed through a line of soldiers.

**00000000**

"Look!" Raguna said as they caught sight of a town, "Alvarna!"

"Alright!" Mist exclaimed, "We're home free!"

"And by 4:30, too!" Camus chuckled as he looked at his watch, "We're almost at it!"

**00000000**

"No! No! No!" the Dark Sorcerer pouted as he saw his army being defeated at the hands of the humans and the Divine Dragons, "This is not fair!" he yelled, then looked to the distance, where he saw Alvarna.

"No more playing by the rules!" he yelled and launched a hideous black bolt into the coast ahead of the town, "Let's go! This is not our battle!" he told his force, which started to disappear into the shadows.

"NO!" Fiersome roared as he saw the escape attempt, "RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he charged a great attack in his mouth,

"Fiersome, don't!" Aquaticus cried, but too late.

The Red fire ball was released, and with the force of an atom bomb, exploded.

**00000000**

"What in the world!?" Brodik said as the ground in Alvarna shook,

"What happened?" Sharron said, and then saw the flaming mushroom cloud in the distance,

"The boat!" Mei called out, "It's leaving!"

"Argh!" Raguna growled, wanting to go to the battle, "Let's go!" he ran to the harbor,

KROOOOBLOOOOO! The water in the neighboring coast started to toil and churn,

"BRAH!" a huge Dark Big Squid appeared,

"Ah!" the villagers cried as they saw the terrible beast,

"BLOOO!" the Big Squid bellowed and used its tentacle to grab the ship,

KRAK! The kaiju destroyed the vessel on a nearby cliff,

"RAH!" Aquaticus came out of nowhere and dive bombed the monstrous entity, taking him down into the sea.

"What is going on today?!" Brodik growled,

"We have failed." Terrable appeared, flying over them, "The armies have escaped through the shadows..."

"And if it wasn't for the moronic idiot over here... We still would have had an army to counter them!" Ventuswill roared at Fiersome, who had destroyed the army of the Sechs and Noradians.

"Hey!" Fiersome exploded, "I tried to kill those cowards!"

"We don't know where they went!" Terrable growled, then they all turned to the sea.

"AHHH!" Aquaticus screeched and sent a huge jet of water into the sea, and after a few more bubbles and shakes, the sea became calmed.

"But the boat is gone." Raguna groaned, "As well as all the others..." he saw the destruction of the port,

"Us gods always have a backup." Ventuswill said, then whistled with her wings, blowing air to make a howling noise.

"Someone's very happy to have been rescued from the darkness." Terrable muttered, and surely enough, Grimoire flew in, scaring a few villagers in the process.

"It doesn't look like that many people can go on him." Mei commented,

"Only Raguna can go." Fiersome growled, "He is the worthy one..."

"All of you can stay and help us save the town." Terrable added, "We know the Sorcerer will be back to destroy this place at night, where his army can returned from their shadowy realm."

"Since we lost an army." Venti glared at Fiersome, "We need your help while Raguna finds the Oracle Sword."

"Alright." Iris agreed, "We'll help."

"Hold up." Raguna said, "I know this sword of Oracles has got something to do with Sharron." he turned to the woman, "Is there by any chance a connection between the sword and the race?"

"What do you mean?" Terrable asked,

"Sharron is an orcale." Mist answered,

"Ah, really!?" Ventuswill smiled, "Even better! Hopefully she can help you find it!"

"Awesome!" Raguna said, "I wish to take her and Mist with me on Grimoire."

"Sounds like a plan." Fiersome growled, "But why the blonde one?"

"We seem to be linked." Raguna answered, and showed both of their glowing palms,

"Yes." Mist muttered, "Everytime we embrace, we see dead people and visions."

"Ah..." Ventuswill said, "Even better! Well, no time to lose! The sun is against you all!"

"Come on, Mist!" Raguna said as he hopped on Grimoire, "Sharron, you too!"

"We'll stay here to defend the town!" Camus said,

"You can count on us!" Iris added as the three flew off into the sky.


	10. Sacred Sword of the Oracles

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 10**

**The Sacred Blade of the Oracles**

* * *

_At the birth of the planet, there were many races- Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Vampires, Univir, Monsters, Monster-kin and Oracles. However, before the Legendary Golem was released, there was a great war between all of them._

_At the end of the Race Wars, the Humans emerged victorious, while other races, like Vampires and Oracles declined to the point of near extinction._

_It was during these wars that the Oracles, beings with the ability to see into the future, used their magic to forge an incredibly powerful sword that would grant the user and even greater ability than what they had... The Power of Foresight._

_This sword, the Sword of Oracles, is nearly indestructible and forged with a magical steel that never withers or corrodes._

_However, the wars were over and the Oracles defeated before they could ever mass produce these super weapons and only one was ever made.. _

_It was only when the Legendary Golem appeared when all the races united and forgot their hatred for each other when the Oracles provided the Hero with this powerful blade. The Oracles' legacy in providing this powerful weapon lives on even after their apparent demise. _

**00000000**

FWOOOO! The wind roared as the three rode atop of Grimoire, who was flying as fast as he could to reach their destination,

"Do you feel anything, Sharron?" Raguna asked the Oracle, hoping to get a ping on the sword,

"Nothing but the sea breeze.." Sharron sighed,

"There's an island..." Mist observed a tall mountain island popping from the vast ocean,

"RAHHH..." Grimoire grumbled, then dove down to land.

00000000

"Ah..." Raguna said as he touched down on the island,

"Looks abandoned to me..." Mist mumbled, seeing only two or three buildings, which were no more than little shacks,

"They said this was a great port island." Sharron muttered, "Looks nothing more than a fisherman's keep."

"Whoever lives there must be asleep.." Raguna muttered, noting it was now night,

"Hey!" a voice called out, and from the shack appeared a man with long gray hair, "Who are you!?"

"We're looking for a Sword!" Mist answered, "Do you happen to know where it is!?"

"I ain't know of no sword!" the man yelled, "Begone from here!" he swung his pole,

"Look, just help us!" Raguna told the man, "We're looking for a sword known as the Sword of Oracles."

The man paused, "Who told you that!?" he yelled, "No one is supposed to know about that!" he ran over to them, "Do you also believe it exists?" he asked,

"uh... Yeah..." Raguna mumbled, quite creeped by the elder's proximity,

"Ahahaha!" the man said, "Great! My name's Bacchus!" he chuckled, "I'm a treasure hunter around here! Been looking for the sword you're talking about for decades!" he laughed, "Still haven't found it though!"

"I believe I may be able to locate it." Sharron told him, "You see, I am an oracle."

"What!?" Bacchus yelled, "Really!?" he exclaimed, then ran back to his shack,

"What an odd fellow." Mist giggled.

"Ah ha!" Bacchus returned, "The Oracles can see exactly where it is if it is close to them!" he read his book, "Oh! This is great! Help me find it!" he pleaded, "Then everyone will believe me!"

"Well, we kind of need it." Raguna said, "I am the Hero of the Runes..." he showed him his palm,

"No way..." Bacchus groaned, "This is not a myth!?" he cried, "YES! YESS!" he cheered, "I've been right all along!"

The three looked at each other, even Grimoire shared their creeped out face.

"Please, we need to go look for it!" Bacchus said, "We can take my boat!" he pointed to his ship, which was the only one there,

"We can take Grimoire." Raguna said, "It will be faster and we can cover more ground... We need all the time we can get..."

**00000000**

"Still no sign?" an Alvarnan guard asked Mei,

"No." Mei told him, "But be on alert, those monsters are ferocious."

"No sign from above!" Venti said as she landed and turned into human form, "Nothing to see for miles!'

**00000000**

"Do you spot anything?" Bacchus asked in great concern, "Tell me you have!"

"That's the third time you've asked me." Sharron growled in annoyance, "I told you I'll tell you when I do!"

"Hehehehe." Raguna chuckled, laughing at the situation,

"Ok..." Bacchus grumbled,

"RAH..." Grimoire muttered, tired from flying,

"Calm down, Grimoire." Mist patted his back, "We'll rest soon."

"We need to call it a night." Raguna yawned, "The only good thing about this search is that there's a full moon."

"Ha..." Sharron sighed in defeat, "I guess we'll nev-" she paused and entered a trance.

Her sight quickly dove down straight into the sea, then went under the water until it revealed a sunken island.

"AH ha!" Sharron exclaimed, "It's right under there!" she pointed,

"Alright!" Bacchus said in victory,

"RAH..." Grimoire swooped down and hovered over the presumed spot.

"Now what?" Raguna asked, "Is it underwater?"

"I don't think I can hold my breath for that long." Mist sighed,

"What do we do now!?" Bacchus cried, "Oh no!"

Grimoire grumbled to himself, tired of hearing the whining people on his back, "RAOOOOOO!" he roared into the night sky.

**00000000**

"RAOOOOOOO!" Grimoire's roar traveled all the way to the Alvarnan coast,

"Huh?" Terrable looked up in alert,

"It's for Aquaticus!" Fiersome translated the call, "He needs you!"

"For what?!" Aquaticus asked,

"To raise an island for him.." Venti listened closely, "They've found the sword!" she exclaimed,

"Alright!" Aquaticus laughed, "I got him!" he said and flew into the sea,

"This is great!" Terrable chuckled.

00000000

Aquaticus swam under the water,

"ROOOOO!" he roared, sending an echolocation wave under the sea.

00000000

PING! The wave moved until it struck a large body,

That body moved, revealing it to be a large monster.

**00000000**

"Make him stop!" Sharron groaned, tired of Grimoire's calls,

"I wish I could!" Raguna added, covering his ears in pain,

BLOOO! BLOOOO! the water under them bubbled, at that point Grimoire stopped his call,

SHWWOOOOO! The island was raised by a huge Redzilla, who was called by Aquaticus,

"RAH!" the Redzilla roared, then looked at the party,

"What in the gods of the seven seas..." Bacchus muttered,

"Well, that's one way..." Raguna chuckled, "Dive!"

"RAH!" Grimoire obeyed and landed on the small island.

00000000

"Woah..." Bacchus said as he saw the island, which was filled with ruined columns and a long stony floor,

"I see it!" Sharron exclaimed, and there, on the top of the stony steps that made part of this complex, was a glittering object,

"Ah ha!" Raguna ran to the object, then stopped when he reached there, "Oh crap..." he muttered,

"What's wrong?" Mist ran to his side, "Oh..." she also mumbled,

"Woo ho- Sheee..." Bacchus growled as he saw the sight.

There, on the top of the steps, was the Sword of Oracles, but with a catch...

It was broken, the blade snapped into three pieces, the jewel on it cracked and worn.

"What in the world..." Sharron muttered,

"NO!" Bacchus yelled, "The Sword of Oracles was supposed to be indestructible!"

"Nearly... Indestructible..." Raguna sighed as he picked up the hilt of the sword, which was detached from the blade.

SHWWEOOOOOOO! His hand shone in brilliance, as did the jewel on the hilt, the Sword and the Hero reunited at last!

"Woah!" Raguna exclaimed as he felt power surge through him, but suddenly a sad tune started to play in the wind.

"What..." Mist mumbled, and everyone was surprised when a man appeared in front of them.

The man wore a multicolored brown suit and glorious golden armor, he had greyish-white hair, he looked out to the moon.

"Who... are you?" Sharron asked, the man turned, and they all gasped,

"A ghost!" Bacchus exclaimed and ran in fright behind Grimoire,

"Who..." Raguna mumbled, seeing the specter, "Are you?"

"I see the Hero has returned at long last..." the young man said, "I'm sorry I left the sword in that condition." he murmured, "Ah! How rude of me! I am Aden... The Last Hero of the Runes..."

"You are the one who perished to the Golem..." Sharron told him,

"Yeah..." Aden looked down in sadness, "My consort and I were tasked to defeat the Golem, but fate struck... When I used the sword against the fiend, it broke... and this is what happened to me..." he said in pure regret,

"Oh..." Mist mumbled, "I'm sorry..."

"Huh..." Aden sighed, "Ever since... I've been sitting here waiting for the next Hero in order to help him, I want to free my soul from the guilt of my failure... It was my error that caused the world to be flooded." he cried, but then looked up at Raguna, "I will help you now!" he raised his hands in the air.

A light started to shine on the Sword of Oracles, and the broken pieces of the blade started to place themselves on the hilt. After a few tense minutes, the Oracle Sword was back together.

"I have used my strength to fix the Sword, but it is still not fully powered." Aden informed, noting the chips and cracks that still remained in the blade, "It may work for a few times before it cracks again... Pray it does not do so on a strong foe."

"And how do we fix it?" Mist asked,

"Beyond the Gulf lays a continent." Aden answered "And on that continent lays a land where a strong and brave people live... The State of the Polonic Order... They are the masters of the forge and have the technology to fix the blade to it's original state. However." he paused, "When the blade broke, it lost its power to grant Foresight... I do not know how to fix that. Now... For the final order of business." he said and extended his right palm, which had the same glowing symbols as Raguna's.

"Hm..." Raguna nodded and held his hand,

SHWEOOOOO! The two started to glow brightly, and power moved from Aden to Raguna, it ended moments after with Raguna acquiring new armor and clothing.

"I have transferred the powers of the Hero of the Runes to you." Aden said, "Good luck... Now I stand here in misery of my defeat."

"Aden, you helped us out a lot." Raguna told him, "Thank you."

"No.. Thank you." Aden responded and for the first time smiled, "My spirit can rest at ease knowing I did all I can to help you." he said and started to fade away.

"Goodbye, Aden." Sharron said, "Thanks for everything."

Aden gave a slow wave and finally disappeared.

Raguna looked at his sword, then raised it up into the air.

_You have the Sword of Oracles, the mythical blade with the ability to grant foresight and the power to defeat the Golem! The Power of the Heroes runs through it!_

"I am the Hero of the Runes!" Raguna exclaimed and then noticed his and Mist's hands started to glow,

"Raguna." Mist nodded, and the two held hands.

**00000000**

**00000000**

"Ha!" the two saw Aden battle it out with the Legendary Golem, his consort, a pink haired female, was standing nearby,

"Aden!" the consort cried when her partner was struck by the beast,

"Sonja!" Aden called out to her, and the two held hands,

"ROOOOO!" the Golem tried to punch the two, but a light barrier protected them from the assault, "ARR!" the fiend held his fist in pain,

"I'm so glad you're always by my side..." Aden muttered, and the two shared an embrace.

**00000000**

**00000000**

"Does that mean..." Raguna thought to himself when he let go of Mist's hand and looked at her,

"We're destined to be together?" the two thought at the same time...

* * *

**Hope you liked, please review!**


	11. Meet and Greet

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 11**

**Greet and Meet**

* * *

"It looks like they're not attacking..." Camus muttered, seeing no action outside the city,

BREEOOO! A fire blast shone in the sky, a flare,

"Nobody." Terrable told Fiersome, who had launched the ball,

"Unless..." Ventuswill muttered, "He's not attacking.."

"That's impossible!" Fiersome growled, "That guy is a pure psychopath! He couldn't resist the slaughter of a town as big as this!"

"What if they did..." Terrable growled, "Fiersome, launch a ball over there!"

"Alright!" Fiersome said and launched the fire sphere, illuminating the night landscape,

"AH!" they all yelled as they saw the army of the Sorcerer headed away from them.

"I knew it!" Mei yelled, they were all truly surprised!

**00000000**

"Huh?" Bacchus awoke when Raguna set him down by his shack, "What!?" he stood up,

"You fainted when the ghost appeared." Mist told him,

"What happened to the Sword of Oracles!?" Bacchus looked around for the treasure,

"It's right here, Bacchus." Raguna said and showed him the blade,

"Ah..." Bacchus mumbled, "I had always wanted to see this blade..." he cried, "Thank you..." he muttered,

"No problem." Raguna muttered uneasily, "Say, what is this island?"

"The ancients called this Fenith Island." Bacchus answered, "Before the Flood, it was a very populated island, home to great dragons that guarded it." he chuckled, "But now it's just dominated by forests."

**00000000**

"HRAH!" Camus swung his great sword, taking out a dark orc straggler,

"GEE!" the orc groaned and perished,

"Huh?" the Dark Sorcerer sensed a different presence, "Who is that!"

"ATAKAPAN!" Brodik yelled and charged headlong into the army, taking out a few monsters in the attack,

"Ah!" the submissive figure, which was a high orc viking, gasped,

"Hyah!" Iris blasted a group of shadow beasts with an ice spell, freezing them solid,

"Attack!" the Sorcerer yelled in anger, "Attack Attack!"

"RAH!" the monsters charged against our heroes,

"HYAHHH!" Fiersome appeared and decimated the charging shadow monsters with a fire blast,

"AUGH!" an elefun cried in pain as it was incinerated,

"Grr..." the Sorcerer growled, but the paused when a light shone in the heavens,

"TADADA!" Raguna yelled, jumping off of Grimoire with the Sword of Oracles, "HYAH!" he struck down, taking out a huge group of monsters.

"It's him!" the High Orc Viking yelled, "Retreat!"

"No!" the Sorcerer yelled and struck his servant with a bolt, destroying him, "I won't let this new Hero stop my plans!"

"Raguna!" Cinnamon called out, seeing the new Hero of the Runes arrived,

"Hyah!" Raguna singlehandedly took the dark monster army, taking them out left and right,

"Well well well." The Sorcerer zoomed up, "Is this the New Hero of the Runes!?" he called out to him,

"And I see you are the Dark Sorcerer!" Raguna said, finishing off a dark claw dragon in the process, "My name is Raguna!" he told him, "I am your end!"

"Raguna!" Terrable roared, "Don't do that!"

"Well, thank you!" the Dark Sorcerer laughed, "It's been good seeing you, but I have to go!" he said and used magic to transport himself and his strongest of monsters away.

"Hey! Wait!" Raguna yelled, "Grrr!"

"Time to finish these off!" Fiersome roared and started to destroy the leftover dark monsters.

00000000

"You got the Sword of Oracles!?" Mei said in surprise as they rounded up,

"Are you officially the Hero now?" Iris asked,

"Yep." Raguna responded, "The last Hero of the Runes gave me the full power."

"Really now?" Terrable asked, "I thought he died."

"His ghost appeared." Mist told the Earth God, "He was really sad..."

"But he helped fix the Sword of Oracles." Raguna told them and showed them the sword, "But it's still not in top condition."

"What happened to it?" Cinnamon asked,

"It broke when the last Hero used it." Sharron answered, "But he managed to use his power to restore most of it."

"We need to head to the Land of the Polonians." Raguna told them, "There we can fix it."

"We know where it is!" Ventuswill grinned, "We'll take you there!"

"But let's rest first..." Camus yawned, "I'm very tired..."

**00000000**

"Crystal, Crystal, Crystal Ball." the Dark Sorcerer chanted, "Who's this Raguna- Hero of them all?"

"Raguna..." the crystal ball responded, "The Earthmate... Born... in Norad... Lived in Kardia... Then in Trampoli..." it showed him the two towns respectively, "He is young... brave... but brash... and easily ignited..."

"Well..." the Dark Sorcerer muttered, "Kardia and Trampoli are not too far away if we use the King's Way..." he chuckled, "I'll show that twerp that he messed with the wrong person!"

**00000000**

"Huah..." Brodik yawned as he woke up, "What a nice day."

"Hurry up, Brodik!" Iris called out to him, "We need to move it!"

"Huh!?" Brodik stepped out of his tent to see that all his comrades were packing up,

"We need to reach the Lost Land of the Polonians before they do!" Ventuswill told them, "We need air flight!"

"No food or drinks on my back!" Fiersome growled as he retracted his large spines, "One stain on my scales and I will incinerate all of you!"

"Relax, hothead." Aquaticus sneered as Cinnamon, Sharron and Camus got on his back, "It's only for a few miles."

"Are we ready?" Terrable asked Raguna and Mist, who were mounted on him, "We need to go!"

"Ready!" Brodik said as he got on Grimoire, the only one who didn't have a full cargo,

"Rah!" Grimoire nodded and accepted him,

"Let's go!" Fiersome roared and flew upwards, startling all those on him,

"HEY!" Mei screamed in shock, "Slow down!"

"Hahahahaha!" Fiersome chortled as they all flew off.


	12. Raguna's Rage and Love

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 12**

**Raguna's Rage and Love**

* * *

_With Raguna as the Hero of the Runes, the Dark Sorcerer must speed up his plans to awaken the Great Evil. Raguna and allies are on his tail, both of them racing to reach the Lost Jungle of Caracan, where the ancient Polonians once lived, and where the Sealed Palace rests._

**00000000000**

"It's so pretty from up here..." Mist told Raguna as the two rode atop Terrable, who was flying high in the sky,

"Yeah... It really is." Raguna responded, "Say.. Mist..." he said when both their palms started to glow,

"Oh..." Mist mumbled, then extended her arm.

00000000

In the vision, the two saw a smoke column in the distance, and heard various screams and yells.

"Why did you do this to us!?" a voice yelled, but there was no owner...

00000000

"Hah!" Raguna said as he snapped out of the vision,

"What's wrong!?" Terrable asked the two,

"There's something... wrong." Mist mumbled, "Raguna! We have to go to Kardia!"

"I know." Raguna muttered, "Terrable, contact your dragon buddies! We have to look at this!"

"Now!?" Terrable growled, "We're making such good time!"

"We have to!" Raguna insisted,

"Alright..." Terrable reluctantly growled and changed his course.

**00000000**

"Hm..." Mist looked around, "Hey." she spotted something,

"Terrable, descend!" Raguna told the Earth God,

"Alright!" Terrable agreed and dove down,

SWOOSH! He landed forcefully.

"What in the world..." Raguna said as he stepped off, "No... No!" he yelled and ran off,

"This can't be..." Mist followed suit,

"NO!" Raguna yelled, seeing the town of Kardia was in ruins.

"Oh my..." Terrable muttered, seeing the destruction,

"Look!" Mist said as she saw Wesley walking to them,

"Ah! Raguna!" Wesley said, quite surprised, then ran to them,

"Wesley!" Raguna exclaimed, "You're alright!" he cried and ran to hug him,

SHWOOO! Raguna went through Wesley's body,

"HA!" Mist gasped,

"Oh my..." Wesley muttered, "I forgot to tell you..."

"Wesley..." Raguna welled up, "What happened?"

"A group of monsters appeared... And then an evil wizard." Wesley told him, "Well... This is how we ended up..."

"Yeah... It's a real shame you didn't show up..." Neumann appeared, "Those monsters were tough..."

One by one, the specters of each of the villagers appeared,

"Mist..." Jean said, "It's so nice to see you again..."

"Oh..." Mist started to cry,

"That damn sorcerer!" Raguna yelled in rage, "He will pay for what he did to you!"

"Raguna!" Terrable stepped in, "We have to go!"

"No!" Raguna yelled, "I will stop him! I will search for him to the ends of the world if I have to!"

"There's nothing we can do, Raguna." Terrable growled, "These people are dead... You can only repair your blade in order to stop more from perishing."

"Raguna." Godwin came out, "You have to go... There's nothing much you can do for us now... Just let us rest in peace."

"But..." Raguna mumbled, "Why... Why would he do this!?" he turned to Terrable,

"The Dark Sorcerer is a soulless beast, Raguna." Terrable answered, "No man can compare to him in atrocities and in sin... He will stop at nothing to destroy you... Even from the inside."

"This is just a trick to get you mad, Raguna..." Mist held his hands, "He wants you to be angry."

"Huh..." Raguna sighed, "Very well." he turned to the ghosts, "Your deaths will not be in vain!" he told them, then mounted Terrable.

"Bye, Raguna!" the villagers told him, "Bye Mist!"

"Bye.." Mist mumbled as she saw them all disappear,

"We still have one more town, Terrable..." Raguna gulped hard, "I pray to any god that they are still safe."

"Well, I can't make that wish be true." Terrable chuckled, then flew off.

**00000000**

"Where did they go!?" Fiersome growled, the rest still flying, "I don't want to reach the Jungle then have to wait for them!"

"Relax!" Ventuswill told him, "They'll catch up.."

"I see a dark cloud rising." Sharron told her, "I see a knight being covered by the cloud..."

"Something's wrong..." Iris muttered, "I don't like this... Raguna is in anger..."

"We can't stop now!" Aquaticus said, "We're almost there..."

"Let's continue, then." Camus told them, "We have to secure the grounds and wait for Raguna if necessary!"

**00000000**

"My gods!" Raguna fell to his knees,

"No..." Mist cried, "Trampoli..." she looked at the ashy sign that told them of the Church district,

"I grieve with you, Raguna and Mist..." Terrable told the two, "This shouldn't be something you have to see..."

"Ah, Raguna..." Lara appeared, or at least her ghost,

"I'm sorry, Raguna." Uzuki also came, "I couldn't save the town."

"Hrmph!" Raguna cleared his throat, "It's ok, Uzuki..." he tried to embrace her, but remembered she was a ghost.

"By the gods, I never thought it would end this way." Ganesha laughed, "Well, I died fighting!"

"Mist..." Rosetta appeared,

"Oh! Rosetta!" Mist cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"How is Cinnamon?" Candy arrived, "I hope she's ok."

"That monster..." Raguna muttered, "The children too?!"

"No equal, Raguna." Terrable reminded him, "No equal..."

"Well, you wont get much out of Trampoli now..." Sister Stella muttered, "Raguna... This isn't your fault, you do what you have to do."

"Very well..." Raguna said,

"Remember, we're always here to help you." Kanno chuckled, "I don't know how this book became a ghost, but its nice to be able to read in the after life." he flipped his book.

"Raguna." Terrable called out to him, "We must go."

"One last thing." Raguna mumbled and looked at Mist, "Mist..." he showed him his palm, "It's not a coincidence you have the same mark as I..."

"Raguna..." Mist muttered, "Let's do it." she grabbed his hand.

**00000000**

**00000000**

"The Power of Two is always stronger than the power of one." the two heard as they entered a visionary realm, "The Hero is never complete without his other half..."

"What does this mean.." Raguna thought to himself, then looked at Mist, who had her eyes closed and praying, "Mist... No..." he mumbled, "I can't drag her into this..."

"Raguna..." Mist spoke, "I will always be here for you... I don't mind..."

"Mist.. I can't risk you being hurt!" Raguna argued, "I don't even think of you romantically! At least..."

"Nyahaha!" a vision of Brodik appeared, "Look at the two lovebirds!"

"Ow, how cute!" Rita appeared, "So, when's the wedding?" she joked,

"Raguna, what do you think of Mist?" Sister Stella asked, "I thinks she's great for you!"

"Raguna! Stay away from Mist, ya hear!?" Zavier also popped out.

"No!" Raguna yelled, "Mist! I can't have you get hurt!" he told her, "I'm sorry... But I just can't..." he muttered and released her.

00000000

"I... I.. understand.." Mist told him when they returned,

"Is there something wrong?" Terrable asked, not knowing what they saw,

"Nothing.." Raguna cleared his throat, "We must go..."

"Alright." Terrable said and lowered his wings to let them mount.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Race it!

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 13**

**Race to the Land of the Polonians**

* * *

_After Raguna received a startling vision regarding Mist, the two had to reevaluate their relationship with each other. Despite this, they continued moving onward to catch up to the rest of the gang, who were hurriedly trying to beat the Dark Sorcerer to the Jungle of Caracan._

_000000_

"It should be just over that pass!" Ventuswill said as she spotted daunting mountains and sped up,

"Let's go!" Brodik cheered as they all raced to the finish.

**00000000**

"Huh?" the Dark Sorcerer, who was traveling on foot, muttered as he heard the whoosh of the Dragons as they flew overhead, "Grr!" he yelled, "Damn them! Everyone! Double pace!" he told his elites, and they all started to dash.

**00000000**

"Woah!" Iris said as Ventuswil gained elevation, passing over the mountain range,

"Welcome to the Lost Jungle of Caracan!" Fiersome said as they passed the ridge, revealing a lush, fertile jungle valley with a huge waterfall at the eastern most extreme.

"The site of the Capital of the State of the Polonic Order!" Aquaticus added, "The Legendary Knights of Polonia resided here long ago!"

"Woah..." Mei mumbled as she saw ruins popping out of the jungle, but only one caught her eye,

"Is that..." Sharron muttered as she saw a huge structure resembling a mix between the Hagia Sophia and a Mesoamerican pyramid in the center of this valley, a huge rainbow came out of it's top.

"That's the Sealed Palace." Fiersome informed, "The gate between this world and the dimension in which the Great Evil resides."

"Where's Raguna and them?" Camus asked,

"Terrable is close." Aquaticus answered, "He should be here in a few minutes."

SHWWEOOOO! A huge dark blast shot from the ground.

**00000000**

"RAH!" Terrable roared as he was struck, then started to spiral down,

"Woah!" Raguna yelled,

"AH!" Mist screamed as they were rocketing to the jungle,

"Mist! Hold on!" Raguna grabbed her tight,

"HAH!" Terrable groaned and regained control, "It must have been that Sorcerer!" he roared in rage and looked for the perpetrator.

Surely enough, crossing the pass, was the Sorcerer, his staff held high,

"Welcome to the Paradise of Caracan!" the Sorcerer laughed, "I will be your guide!" he yelled and blasted and another round,

"WAH!" Terrable gasped,

"Terrable, watch out!" Raguna said and jumped off, then reflected the attack with his sword.

KRAK! A part of the blade of the Sword of Oracles snapped off,

"Wah!" Raguna said in shock,

"RAGUNA!" Terrable growled and managed to catch the falling hero in his talons,

"It broke!" Raguna yelled, "Mist! It broke!"

"Hahahahaha!" The Dark Sorcerer laughed, "So much for the Hero!"

"You have to go!" Ventuswill came to their aid, "We'll hold them off!"

"Go where!?" Terrable told her, "We can't reinforce the seal! The Sword broke!"

"What!?" Aquaticus yelled,

"What do you mean the sword broke!?" Fiersome exploded,

"Raguna!" Sharron called out to the Hero, "Remember what Aden said! Take it to the Polonians!"

"But the Polonians are dead, girl!" Fiersome told her, "There are no more of them!"

"It's worth something!" Terrable growled, seeing the Sorcerer laughing at their argument, "I know where to go! Hold them off!" he said and retreated.

"Will do!" Ventuswill said and started attacking the Sorcerer's force.

**00000000**

"We'll get nowhere if we stay hiding here..." the Dark Sorcerer growled, hiding behind the great stone cliff face of the pass, trying to save his army from the Divine Dragon assault.

"Rah! Rah!" a monster came up to him, then signaled a digging motion,

"What?" the Dark Sorcerer muttered,

"RAH!" the monster, which was a dark Moleman, dug under the earth, making a tunnel.

"Ah! Genius!" the Dark Sorcerer said, "Everyone! Help make this tunnel!" he ordered the other monsters.

And one by one, the monsters entered the tunnel...


	14. Secrets of the Polonians

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 14**

**The Secrets of the Polonians**

* * *

_The Polonian knights were formed when a group of humans decided to seclude themselves in the advent of the Race Wars. Using this time, they advanced in the fields of magic and technology when all others were busy attacking themselves. Having the hundreds of years in their favor, they dominated all the fields of the science, theology, metallurgy, and magic. _

_Having a dominant 98% male population, all men were warriors. These knights held weapons so advanced that the other nations' armies stood no chance against them. _

_These peaceful and solitary knights were appointed by the gods to guard the Sealed Temple and the Sword of Oracles, and were also there to aid the Hero if he ever needed it._

_However, after the great flood, the Dark Sorcerer had returned, and with his evil dark monster army, poised to conquer the weakened world. The Polonian Knights rose up to protect the planet and kept the monster army within their borders, not letting anyone of them escape to harm the world outside the ridge that secluded them._

_Unfortunately, the Dark Sorcerer and his army proved too much for these heroic men, and at the final hour, the Grand Master of the Polonic Order decided to end it all. Using their advanced magic, the Polonic council unleashed an attack so powerful that it wiped themselves and the enemy out entirely. The Jungle of Caracas covers what remained of their powerful State._

00000000

"Here we go..." Terrable landed on one of the large ruined pyraminds, "This is where the Council of the Polonians gathered..."

"Do we just... go inside?" Raguna asked as the two unmounted,

"It looks spooky." Mist commented on the state of the ruins,

"Yes..." Terrable answered, "If all goes well, there might be someone there who may be able to fix the sword..."

"Alright." Raguna said as he carried his broken blade, "Mist, come on."

"Ok." Mist nodded, and the two entered.

**00000000**

"Woah..." Raguna muttered as he saw the ornate interior, "This looks nice..."

"Ah.." Mist said in awe as she saw giant stone sculptures of knights standing parallel to the wall,

"Will you look at that..." Raguna said as he saw a great mural on the wall.

A part of the mural depicted the Great Flood, and at the far end stood the Golem being engulfed by huge waves. On the other end were what seemed to be Polonian knights giving the Sword of Oracles to who appeared to be the one of the Hero of the Runes.

"Raguna! Look!" Mist told her partner and pointed to a fresco, she said this rather worriedly.

"Oh..." Raguna muttered when he saw it.

The Fresco showed one of the Heroes fighting what seemed to be a knight, the two were standing over a disk with a sun on it.

"How scary..." Mist shivered, "Oh!" she gasped when they entered the light,

"Huh." Raguna chuckled as he looked overhead, where a circular cutout in the ceiling let in the sun's rays, "Will you look at that..."

"Um... Raguna..." Mist mumbled,

"What is it, Mist?" Raguna turned to her,

"Uh..." Mist mumbled, then pointed to the ground.

Surely enough, they were standing on a mosaic disk with a sun on it.

TOON! TOON! TOOON! Large stone doors shut off all the exits,

"Mist." Raguna told her, "Stay back."

SHWOOO! A huge mirror swung down from an opening in the ceiling.

"Ah!" Mist screamed in shock,

"Huh..." Raguna scoffed, "Relax, Mist." he said, "It's just a mirror." he chuckled and went to inspect it.

"How odd." he said to himself and touched the smooth surface,

SHWON! The Mirror flashed, startling the hero,

"Wah!" Raguna fell back, "Oh..." he sighed, "Ha ha! Nice one!" he laughed, but then paused.

"Raguna." Mist mumbled, "Your... Reflection.."

"Huh?" Raguna said worriedly and waved his hand, his reflection did not do the same,

"Why is it doing that!?" Mist asked,

"I don't know..." Raguna muttered and took out his sword, "Ah crap!" he remembered it was broken.

SHWOON! The Reflection stepped out of the mirror and unsheathed his own blade.

"Ah!" Raguna said in shock, "Hey! We're just tourists!"

The Reflection only came closer and closer,

"Ah... Ah..." Raguna groaned as he looked for a weapon, "Ah ha!" he said and pulled out the sword he started his adventure with, "En garde!" he swung his blade.

KLING! The reflection blocked it effortlessly,

"Hyah! Hyah! Hyah!" Raguna delivered consecutive strikes, the Reflection once again blocked them without any trouble.

SWOOSH! The reflection attacked,

"Woah!" Raguna was caught off guard, "Nice one, eh?" he chuckled, "HYAH!" he struck,

KLING! Blocked.

"Raguna, watch out!" Mist gasped as the Reflection prepared its assault,

"WAH!" Raguna said as he desperately tried to repel the slices,

POOMP! The Reflection kicked the Hero in the stomach,

"ACK!" Raguna gagged, "Why you!" he punched it, and the reflection was stunned for a few seconds.

SCHLING! The Reflection retaliated with a devastating slice,

"Argh!" Raguna groaned as he was struck in the arm,

"Raguna!" Mist screamed in concern, "Watch out!"

**00000000**

"Faster! Faster!" the Dark Sorcerer told his monsters as they tunneled underground, "I can sense the Palace!"

"ARGH! ARGH!" the monsters groaned as they toiled through root and soil.

**00000000**

"AUGH!" Raguna yelled as he was knocked down by his Reflection, overall, he was being wrecked,

"Come on, Raguna!" Mist supported him, "You can do it!"

"Hmph!" Raguna grunted and tried to attack the Reflection, but it blocked his strike,

KAPOW! The Reflection socked Raguna in the jaw,

"Ooh..." Mist winced,

"Ha.. ha..." Raguna panted and stood up, "I can't believe this... It's like I'm fighting myself!"

"Well, you are.." Mist told him,

"I can't beat him because I am him!" Raguna growled as he dodged an attack from his reflection, "AUGH!" he screamed when the Reflection delivered a blow to his knee.

"RAGUNA!" Mist screamed as the hero fell to the ground in agony, "No! No! No!" she yelled and ran to face the reflection.

POW! Mist slapped the Reflection in the face, making it stumble and express shock,

"You good for nothing!" Mist continued her attacks, hitting the Reflection with multiple slaps.

The Reflection, not knowing what she can do, was soundly being tossed around.

"TAKE THIS!" Mist smacked the Reflection so hard that he was knocked back into the mirror.

KLANK! The Mirror sounded and was retracted back into the ceiling.

"Woah..." Raguna mumbled in awe, "Mist..."

"Oh..." Mist turned to face him, "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright." Raguna chuckled, "You saved my life... Thank you..."

"No pr-" Mist paused when the opening in the ceiling closed, shutting off the sun and darkening the room they were in.

TOON! TOON! TOON! The doors blocking the exits opened.

"Now you see, Hero of the Runes?" a voice asked Raguna, "You see that this quest is not only about you?"

"Who- Who's there?" Raguna asked,

FOOM! The torches in the room ignited, lighting up the room.

In front of them, 13 figures appeared, specters of men clad in knight armor.

"I am the Grand Master of the Polonians." the prominent figure on the center throne told him, "And this is my council." he pointed at the other twelve men...


	15. The Exalted Sword

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 15**

**The Exalted Sword**

* * *

"The Polonians." Raguna mumbled, "You're the ones that can help me fix the Sword of Oracles!"

"Yes." the Grand Master told him, "We can fix it for you. But have you learned your lesson?"

"What?" Raguna asked, quite confused,

"You cannot go on alone." one of the councilmen spoke, "The test of the Reflection is supposed to show you that."

"If you can't defeat yourself, you need others that can help you do so." another councilman added, "It takes friends to defeat your inner demons."

"Those that mean." Raguna turned to Mist, "Mist..."

"Raguna..." Mist responded, "I told you I will be with you."

"The Hero of the Runes needs a companion." the Grand Master spoke, "Lest he falls to his own evil side..."

"It was destiny..." Raguna thought to himself as he looked at his palm, "Mist!" he cried out, "There's a reason I've been putting you down! I don't want to see you get hurt! I can't find any reason behind this other than... Than... I have... special feelings for you..."

"Raguna." Mist gasped,

"Mist..." Raguna said, "We were destined to be together! Ever since we first met back in Kardia!" he recollected that event, "I can't see myself with someone else... You saved my life twice." he chuckled, "I guess that means something, no?"

"I can't see myself with someone else, too." Mist held his hand, and the two started to glow.

"AH!" Raguna said in shock as he felt a huge power flow through him,

_The Power of the Hero of the Runes has been fully awakened!_

"Now..." the Grand Master told him, "Give me the Sword of Oracles.."

**0000000**

"Stop!" Aquaticus said, "I think we wiped them out!"

"You think!?" Ventuswill yelled, seeing the Pass was nothing more than a pile of rubble,

"The Sorcerer has been vanquished." Terrable grumbled, "We have to reunite with Raguna at the Council Temple."

"Very well." Fiersome, and the four flew with the allies towards the ruined pyramid.

**00000000**

"They only think they have destroyed me..." the Dark Sorcerer chuckled as he ascended the steps of the Sealed Palace, "But trickery always wins the day!" he laughed, "Come on!" he told his force, and they all raced to the top.

**00000000**

Raguna watched as the Sword of Oracles was carried off by the Grand Master,

"Daedalus!" the Grand Master called out, and the ghost of what seemed to be a smithy appeared, "Forge this to the best of Polonian technology!"

"Will do, sir!" Daedalus saluted, and threw the sword inside the nearby furnace.

The fire inside the furnace roared in heat and strength,

"Hrmph!" Daedalus pulled out the molten blade,

KLING! KLING! KLING! He pounded it with a hammer,

"Oh my.." the smithy muttered, "Do we have any Polonian steel!?"

"No..." the Grand Master grumbled, "All the ore was destroyed..."

"I thought Polonian steel was indestructible." Cinnamon said as the group walked in,

"Hey!" Mist greeted them,

"Well..." the Grand Master muttered, "The forged metal is, but the ore is as brittle as copper."

"Ah ha!" a councilman said as he opened a chest, revealing a dusty sword, "A Polonian blade!"

"That will do!" Daedalus said and used his ghost powers to make it hover towards his hand, "Hrmph!" he threw the sword into the hot furnace.

"What are they doing?" Iris asked,

"We are making the Sword of Oracles stronger than ever!" the Grand Master said, "The metal the Oracles used plus the Polonian steel should make the blade indestructible!"

"Ah ha!" Daedalus pulled out the molten Polonian sword, "Hrah!" he used magic to fuse the two together.

"Daedalus is the best smithy in the history of the Polonians." one of the councilmen spoke,

KLING! KLING! Daedalus forged the new sword, then dipped it in water.

"IT IS COMPLETE!" he said in pride,

"Now..." the Grand Master stood, along with all the councilmen, "We give it the magic strength of the Polonians!" he yelled, and a huge white beam shone on the sword.

"Woah.." Raguna muttered as he went to grab it, seeing it was an entirely different weapon.

"That is no longer the Sword of Oracles." the Grand Master said, "It has been infused with the sacred magic of Light... Making it able to repel all sorts of dark magic! Behold! The Sword of Light!" he cheered.

Raguna held the sword up as he felt the power course through it,

"If only we could return the power of foresight to it." the Grand Master sighed, "It still houses the Oracle Blade..."

"Maybe we can!" Raguna said, "Sharron!" he turned to the Oracle, "Is there something you can do about that?"

"I'll try.." Sharron said as she held the sword, "Ah..." she mumbled, "Hmm..." she hummed.

The jewel in the hilt started to glow,

"I see it!" Sharron said, "The voices of my ancestors call to me!" she smiled, then started to chant in an ancient tongue.

"What in the world?" Camus muttered, quite creeped out by the act,

"HA!" Sharron yelled, and the jewel started to shine brightly, "There!" she handed the sword back to Raguna.

"Woah!" Raguna said as he was impacted by a magic force, then in a small vision, could see a stone figure fall from the wall.

KRAKAKA! The pyramid shook, and surely enough, one of the stone statues collapsed,

"HA!" Raguna said, expecting the event, "Woah.." he mumbled, "Did I just see that before it happened!?"

"That's foresight." the Grand Master said, "You could see events minutes before they happened... Far better than decades or centuries."

"Ha ha!" Raguna laughed as he looked at his sword, "This is awesome!" he held it up.

_You have the Blade of Light! This extremely powerful blade is indestructible and holds the Sword of Oracle's powers of Foresight!_

"What was that tremor, though?" Mei asked, quite worried by the quake that hit them not too long ago.

"Guys!" Ventuswill called from outside, "We have a problem!"


	16. The Great Evil

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 16**

**The Great Evil**

* * *

_The Legendary Golem, or known to the Divine Dragons as the Great Evil, was formed from a large seed stone that plummeted from space and crashed on the planet. This seed had pure evil dark magic and used the already evil aura emanated from the Race Wars to amplify it own strength. _

_The Golem grew and became as large as a mountain, then proceeded to destroy the world._

_The Divine Dragons arrived to fight it, and after three decisive battles, the Golem proved its superiority over the deities. Thus, the Hero of the Runes was born in order to take it down. _

_Ever since that first encounter, the Legendary Golem itself has only entered the world 4 times, three during the watch of the 2nd, 3rd and 8th Heroes of the Runes, and the final one being the encounter that led to the Great Flood._

_The Golem itself could be counted as a god, even though its unusual origin might discredit it as one. Some even state that it is a god from a different world. Besides this, the Legendary Golem is an evil entity that is bent on destroying all that breathes and lives..._

00000000

"Someone has broken the seal!" the Grand Master said worriedly as the pyramid shook, "This is not good!"

"I thought we destroyed him!" Fiersome roared as he saw the top of the Sealed Palace shake and shoot out black lightning bolts,

"It seems we didn't!" Ventuswill said, "He bested us!"

"Raguna!" Terrable told the Hero, "You have to stop him!"

"Alright!" Raguna nodded, then mounted the Earth God, only to enter a trance.

"_Woah!" Raguna screamed as he fell off of Terrable, being knocked down by a huge lightning bolt... He never recovered..._

"Ha!" Raguna gasped at the startling vision, "No!" he dismounted,

"Raguna, what are you doing!?" Terrable roared,

"It's too dangerous to fly near there!" Raguna told him, "I'll get knocked out!"

"He's right..." Aquaticus said as he saw the wicked lightning bolts shoot for the sky, "You'll be roasted for sure, Terrable."

"We have to stop him somehow!" Fiersome growled, "He's initiating he process to remove the seal!"

**00000000**

"_Repus Ruotsam Si Eht TSEB!"_ the Dark Sorcerer chanted, with a book open and a dark portal opened before him, "_Daer Ydobyreve Sevol Anugar!" _

"HA! HA!" his dark monsters also chanted with him,

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the Dark Sorcerer laughed, "Nothing can stop me now!" he yelled,

"RAH!" Fiersome roared, and all the Divine Dragons appeared since the bolts had stopped,

"HAHAHAHAA!" the Dark Sorcerer turned to them, "There is nothing you can do, you puny gods!" he shook his fist at them, "Oh Great Evil!" he called out, "Give me the magic strength to cast out your enemies!"

A distant bellow was heard, and the Dark Sorcerer received a surge of dark power.

"YES!" the Dark Sorcerer laughed, "Now!" he opened another book, "The time is neither ripe or right.." he recited, "So get these pests... OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he yelled.

Out of nowhere, huge black harpoons shot from different areas on the horizon,

"GRAH!" Terrable roared as one of the harpoons struck him,

"RAA!"

"ARRR!"

"RYAAA!" the other three screeched, being hit with the other weapons,

SCHLING! The harpoons retracted, taking the Divine Dragons with them.

"You will pay for this!" Terrable said as he was being taken away,

"Oh! People of Norad, hear my call!" Ventuswill said, "Brave seafaring race, come save the World's Grace!"

"Rise Up, Sechs!" Fiersome also yelled as he was being taken, "You fiery people! Great victors and conquerors of the Land! Take down our enemies with your mighty hands!"

"Eucraftians and Rolandians!" Aquaticus added, "Rise up to the test! Get rid of this man, a world ending pest!"

"All the Monsters in the world!" Terrable finished, "Come and fight in the Armageddon! The time is near! The Battle of Good and Evil is nigh!"

**00000000**

"Oh no!" Mist said as the four Divine Dragons were taken from the area,

"Where is he taking them!?" Iris asked the Grand Master,

"Probably to their habitations.." the Grand Master responded, "Raguna.. You have to rescue them!"

"But don't I have to finish him off!?" Raguna asked as he pointed to the top of the Sealed Temple,

"It will be a lot quicker with them." Mei observed, "Don't worry, we will stay here..."

"And look who stayed behind.." Cinnamon laughed and pointed to Grimoire, who decided not to join the Dragon assault.

"Alright..." Raguna said, "Where do the Divine Dragons live?" he asked,

"Terrable lives in Greed Cave..." Sharron answered, "Aquaticus in Dragon Cave... Ventuswill lives in a town called Selphia.. and Fiersome lives in the Palmero Shrine..."

"Well, let's get on it!" Raguna laughed and mounted Grimoire,

"Er hem." the Grand Master cleared his throat, "Are you not forgetting someone?" he asked, and moved his eyes to Mist.

"Ah.. Yes." Raguna said, "Mist... Join me."

"Alright!" Mist smiled and hopped aboard,

"Look at the two." Brodik laughed, "Those lovebirds!"

"Yes... Yes we are, Brodik." Raguna told him, "It was meant to be."

"As a final word of advice." the Grand Master spoke, "The Sword of Light still does not have the power to slay the Golem. So if you could find another power source, it might just have the strength..."

"I'll keep that in mind.." Raguna said, "Bye, guys!" he told his entourage, "Bye, Lupux!" he told his monster,

"Raf!" Lupux barked.

"RAH!" Grimoire roared and flew sky high.

"Alright, Grimoire..." Raguna told the dragon, "Mist.." he turned to his partner, "First stop is Greed Cave!"

"Let's go!" Mist cheered as they exited the valley.


	17. To Save the Gods

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 17**

**To Save the Gods/ The Sword's New Power!**

* * *

_With the Dark Sorcerer poised to free the Golem from his prison, he did an almost unthinkable move. With amplified power from the Great Evil, the dark wizard managed to use his magic to imprison the Divine Dragons in their original habitations! _

_Now the Hero of the Runes, Raguna, must free them all before he faces of against the fiend. But will he able to complete the task before the Dark Sorcerer frees the Legendary Golem?  
_

00000000

"Almost there!" Raguna said as they flew rapidly on Grimoire, the wind nearly knocking Mist off,

"There it is!" Mist said as she caught sight of Mount Gigant, "Kardia!"

"Well then... Let's go!" Raguna said and pressed Grimoire to do a hard dive.

00000000

"Let's go.." Raguna said as the two landed in front of the cave, "I defeated this before... I can breeze through this." he chuckled and the two entered,

"Woah..." Mist mumbled, seeing the whole place was devoid of inhabitants,

"It's quite empty." Raguna commented, "Yep... Too Empty..."

"No time to waste, Raguna!" Mist pressed him, "We have to check if Terrable is in here!"

"Alright!" Raguna said and the two ran down.

**00000000**

"Hoo! HA!" The Dark Sorcerer chanted and did an odd dance before the dark portal, "Hooo Haa!"

**00000000**

"Just a little more..." Raguna muttered,

"RAHH!" the roars of Terrable were heard, and the clanging of chains resonated through the cave,

"Terrable!" Mist gasped at the sight of the Earth God being chained down to the ground.

Multiple spikes pierced his wings, preventing him from flying away, two more pierced his feet.

"These things are draining my power!" Terrable groaned, "A horrible curse!"

"Hold on, Terrable!" Raguna said, "HYAH!" he struck some spikes, making them break into dark particles.

"You'll be alright, Terrable." Mist comforted the ailing dragon, "Here, eat a turnip.."

"Where did you get that turnip from, mortal?" Terrable asked in surprise, "Well... It doesn't hurt to eat it.." he grumbled, then ate the vegetable.

"There, better?" Mist asked, then turned to Raguna, who broke the last spikes,

"No..." Terrable groaned, "This anathema has drained me of my energy..." he sighed, "I believe I may not be of much help now..."

"Ah..." Raguna groaned, "Terrable, you can't give up, ol' man!"

"Ol' Man!?" Terrable roared, "I know I am the oldest of the Divine Dragons! Don't insult your gods!" he steamed,

"Relax!" Raguna chuckled weakly, "Hehehe... It was a jest!"

"Terrable, is there something we can do?" Mist asked, "Anything?"

"Well... There is one thing I can do." Terrable muttered, "But I don't think it can be achieved..."

"What is it?" Raguna asked,

"Long ago, I had a Dragon Priestess who served me." Terrable recollected the past, "A beautiful dame... That was, until I had quite an empty stomach..." he chuckled,

"You ate her!?" Mist gasped in shock,

"Well.. She did smell like pot roast..." Terrable laughed weakly, "I couldn't help myself! Well! In other news... She prayed to keep my power in balance... It did work, I'm not gonna lie."

"Where do we find an Earth Dragon Priestess?" Raguna asked,

"Well, you don't need one." Terrable said, "If you have a lyre... It works the same way.."

"Now how in the world am I supposed to have a lyr-"

"I have one!" Mist said and randomly pulled out the instrument,

"Huh!?" Raguna turned, "Where'd you get a lyre!?" he yelled,

"Um... I practiced once..." Mist mumbled, "Here..." she said and started to play it.

"Ooh..." Terrable muttered, "I like that..." he bobbed his head with the rhythm, "Snazzy..."

"I pray for the Earth God's strength to return." Mist recited, "Pray to keep him well and strong... I pray that he will help the runes... Listen to my lyre's song..."

"Ah..." Terrable said as he felt a power surge through him, "Excellent!" he said,

"Great!" Raguna grinned, "Now will you come and fight?"

"No." Terrable said,

"What!?" Raguna anime dropped,

"I'm still not strong enough physically." Terrable answered, "But spiritually... Look..." he said, "Give me the Sword."

"Um.. Ok?" Raguna mumbled, and placed the Sword of Light on the ground,

"Hm..." Terrable walked over to it, then stepped on the blade, "HA!" he yelled, and a power surge flowed from him to the sword.

"Woah.." Mist said in awe,

"You now have my blessing.." Terrable said, "That Sword has the power to manipulate the runes.. Allowing you to never tire when you swing it, and have the strength to lift the heaviest of stones... It also has Earth magic."

"Ha ha!" Raguna said as he picked it up, "Great!"

"Thank you." Mist told the Divine Dragon of Earth,

"No problem." Terrable told them, "Good luck on your journey! And help my fellow Dragons out!"

"Will do!" Raguna said, and raised his sword in the air.

_The Blade of Light has been blessed by the Earth God, further increasing its power!  
_

**00000000**

"This is almost too easy!" The Dark Sorcerer laughed as he stood unopposed releasing the Legendary Golem, "Where's their Hero now!?"

**00000000**

"This is almost too easy!" Raguna laughed as he removed the spikes holding down Fiersome unopposed, "Where's the Dark Sorcerer now!?"

"Ah... Thanks, mortal..." Fiersome sighed in relief, "But I'm afraid the spikes have drained most of my incredible power."

"We know." Mist smiled, "And you need a Dragon Priestess, right?"

"Huh!?" Feirsome said, "How did you know!? Did Terrable tell you that!?"

"Yep." Raguna said, "So, what's it gonna be?"

"Well..." Fiersome mumbled, "It's been a long time since I've had a Dragon Priestess, really... The other Dragons banned me from having one after the fifth."

"Huh?" Mist gasped, "What happened to them?"

"Let's just say I got a little angry..." Fiersome muttered, "And they ended up at the wrong side of my flame breath..."

"Really?" Mist growled,

"I couldn't help it." Fiersome shrugged his wings, "But anywho... What they used to do was pray for my strength with battle cries and dance."

"Ugh..." Raguna groaned, "Very well... AAYAYAYAHHAHA!" he yelled like Tarzan, "AAAYAAHAHAHA!"

"Ah... How melodious..." Fierome grinned,

"Melodious?" Mist groaned as she covered her ears,

"AAAYAAAHAHAHA!" Raguna screamed, "I pray for the Fire God to regain his strength! I pray that he finds the power to rave and rant! Listen and hear to my dance and chant! OOOOLOOOOLOOOOLOOOO!" he danced around like a tribal warrior,

"Oh yeah..." Fiersome moaned, "I'm really feeling it!" he said, "Hero! Give me your sword!"

"Alright." Raguna said and stopped his silly antics, then laid the sword on the ground,

"Hrmph." Fiersome grunted and stepped on it, "HAAH!" he sent out power.

"Yes!" Mist cheered as the event took place, "Yay!"

"There we go..." Fiersome chuckled, "I blessed your weapon... Your sword will gain strength if your anger rises and you have fire magic imbedded into it. You can also tolerate extreme heat such as Super Fire and Lava better."

"Thanks!" Raguna said as he looked at his sword, which had a brown and red sheen to it if it reflected light.

"This is great!" Mist laughed, "Raguna! We can defeat the Golem now!"

"But we still have to save the two others." Raguna mumbled, then raised his sword up in the air...

_The Fire God has blessed your weapon with his strength! You must be really feeling it!  
_

**00000000**

"The Golem is almost free..." The Dark Sorcerer said merrily as the portal grew clearer, and the bellows of the Great Evil grew nearer, "Then I will fulfill my ultimate plan..."

**00000000**

"Hyah!" Raguna let Aquaticus free of all his spikes with one great swing,

"Woah! That's rad!" Aquaticus said, "Where'd you get that much power in there!?"

"The other Divine Dragons blessed it." Mist answered,

"Heh.. Really?" Aquaticus asked, "Well, I guess you want me to do the same thing, eh? Well, I had a-"

"Dragon Priestess." Raguna interrupted, "She died a terrible way because of something you couldn't control and she used to do a thing where she prayed for your strength to be plentiful."

"Wow! Someone really studied!" Aquaticus chuckled, "Anyways... I'll tell you." he cleared his throat, "I had Dragon Priestesses who apparently couldn't breathe underwater, which is like, totally bogus." he groaned, "If I would have known not to take them to the sea floor those six times-"

"Wait, six times!?" Mist yelled,

"Yeah, bummer right?" Aquaticus laughed, "But as I was saying.. Terrable and Ventuswill flipped and that was bogus, ya know? Anyways, I would be angry too, those were some fine beach bunnies."

"Are you going to tell us what to do or not?" Raguna yelled,

"Woah, little dude!" Aquaticus said, "Chill! I was getting to that! Alright.." he cleared his throat, "Those girls used to dance around like a luau... It was totally rad!"

"Ah..." Mist turned red, "No..."

"Come on Mist!" Raguna laughed, "I did the tribal dance crap!"

"Fine..." Mist groaned, then started to move her body,

"Ooh..." Aquaticus said in surprise, "Nice one, beach bunny!"

"Oh..." Mist mumbled, purely ashamed of her actions, "I pray that the Water God be strong and brave! That he have power over every ocean wave! I dance like this, and sway like that... Water God, your dominion is from Etricia to Ararat!"

"Nice one!" Aquaticus cheered, "Say, would you like to be my Dragon Priestess?"

"No!" Mist declined, "I don't wanna drown!"

"Ah.. Bogus!" Aquaticus groaned, "But what's not bogus is this radical new power I got!" he laughed, "Give me your blade, little dude!" he told Raguna.

"I am not Little Dude..." Raguna growled and placed the blade on the ground,

"Whatever you say, jake." Aquaticus laughed, "HA!" he surged power.

"This is the third blessing!" Mist clapped her hands,

"Look here, little dude!" Aquaticus told Raguna, "Your sword has my totally radical blessing! You now have the power to breathe underwater, control underwater critters, and do that cool Moses splitting the ocean thing and use water magic with this thing! It's really awesome, eh?"

"Yep!" Raguna said and held up his weapon, "But who's Moses?"

"I don't know, just made it up." Aquaticus laughed, "Don't question me!"

"Whatever." Raguna mumbled, then raised his sword.

_How gnarly! The radical Water God has given you his swood blessing, making your sword extra gnarl- I got nothing..._


	18. The Great Good is Gone!

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 18**

**The Great Evil Emerges**

**The Great Good Disappears...**

* * *

"Ah..." Ventuswill said as she was freed from her spiky hooks, "Many thanks, Hero.." she grinned in relief, "I'm guessing the other Dragons told you about the blessings." she looked at his sword.

"Yes." Raguna nodded, "What do we need to do?"

"And did you kill your priestesses?" Mist asked,

"Oh heavens no!" Ventuswill answered, "I'm not like the guys! I never had a single fatality under my abode!" she chuckled, "But I'm afraid restoring my power might be more difficult..."

"Why is that?" Raguna asked,

"I not only had Priestesses." Ventuswill told him, "But priests... A pair would be consecrated for my service... And the two loved each other so much that that was the way they prayed for my power to be balanced."

"Oh..." Mist blushed, "Really?"

"Ah..." Raguna rubbed the back of his head, "Well... Let's get this done..." he held Mist's hand, "Huh..." he sighed and held it tighter.

"I sense tension." Ventuswill muttered, "This love is too fragile to be fruitful..."

"What!?" Raguna yelled, "I do love Mist! Really..." he mumbled, "Eh... I think I do.. At least..."

"Raguna?" Mist turned to him, "What...?"

"I.. I..." Raguna turned to her, "Mist... I can't hold it back.. I've been trying to... My mission is to save the world, not fall in love." he muttered, "But I guess I can do both..." he chuckled,

"Raguna?" Mist gasped, "Really?"

"Who else shares my mark?" Raguna asked as he showed her his palm, "Mist... It's just you and me." he smiled and held her hand.

"Ah... This is good." Ventuswill nodded, "Yes! I can feel it!"

"Oh Wind Goddess." Mist started to pray, "The Heart and Soul of the Dragons... We pray that your strength be saved and be renewed."

"We pray that you watch over in powerful kindness." Raguna continued, "Guide the wind and guide the clouds... Lift the veil and rip the shrouds."

"Oh..." Ventuswill said, "This is it! Give me your sword, Raguna!" she told him,

"Alright!" Raguna exclaimed and placed the sword on the ground, then held Mist's hand,

"Here we go!" Ventuswill stepped on it, "HA!" she sent power into it.

TROOOOO! The Sword shook in pure might and it started to glow brightly,

"There!" Ventuswill said, "You have the power to control the wind and the power to send messages through the breeze- Wind magic is also in the blade."

"Woah..." Raguna looked at his powered sword,

"HEY!" Terrable spoke through it,

"What's up, Little Dude?" Aquaticus's voice laughed,

"Hello, Hero!" Fiersome added,

"You have connected all the Divine Dragons." Ventuswill observed the phenomenon, "I guess you can talk to all of us now through the Sword."

"That's great!" Raguna laughed, then raised it up.

_The Blade of Light has been blessed by all the Divine Dragons! The Powers of the Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water Gods flows through it!_

"Go! You have the power to Defeat the Golem!" Ventuswill told the Hero, "Hurry!"

"Alright!" Raguna said, "Come on Mist!" he told his partner,

"Ok!" Mist said and followed him out.

**00000000**

"What in the world?" Sharron said as the top of the Sealed Palace shook and quaked,

"He is free." the Grand Master growled, "Where is the Hero!?"

"We're going to have to hold it off while he comes!" Iris yelled,

"We don't stand a chance against that thing!" Brodik grew weary as he saw the large creature burst out of the portal in the sky.

**00000000**

"RAHHHHHHH!" the Legendary Golem bellowed and broke through the seal, "BRAHHH!" he beat his chest,

"Yes!" the Dark Sorcerer cheered, "I have done it!"

"Brah! Brah! Brah!" The Legendary Golem spoke, and a huge army of dark monsters flew out of the portal he came from,

"And thus the Great Evil and His Armies appear to make the World a ruin!" the Dark Sorcerer read from his black book,

"RAH!" the Legendary Golem roared and then fired a huge beam towards the circumference of the Ridge that secluded the Jungle Paradise from the rest of the planet.

KRAKAKABOOOOOMM! The Mountains exploded in a brilliant flash.

"Wah!" the allies gasped from the top of the Council Pyramid,

Shwoooo... A soft breeze blew through the air, and the smoke cleared to reveal all the mountains were gone.

The Monsters landed on the flattened jungle, then the army organized itself.

"Ah crap..." Camus muttered as he saw the large dark legions under them,

"This isn't going to be easy..." Mei groaned and held her katana tightly.

**00000000**

"Woah..." Mist mumbled as the two soared high on Grimoire, seeing a massive moving figure on the ground below them,

"Are those..." Raguna looked over the dragon, "Is that an army?" he said when he realized the moving figure was many men moving in formation.

"Yes!" Terrable spoke through the Sword, "We called all the World's armies in order to fight in the Armageddon. You will stop the Dark Sorcerer and the Great Evil while they fight the large dark monster the two fiends have released."

"What you see is the World united as one." Fiersome muttered, "Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Monsters... all of them are marching to battle. Do not disappoint them..."

"Oh..." Raguna nodded, "Alright.. I won't."

"Hey.. That's Trampoli!" Mist pointed out the burned down town ahead of them, a good distance away from the marching legions.

"I guess we can visit it." Raguna told her, "We have time.. Plus, Grimoire needs to rest."

"Rah!" Grimoire nodded in agreement, and he swooped down.

**00000000**

"How are we going to stop him?" Sharron asked,

"There's a trick to stopping him." the Grand Master spoke, "You don't. At least not without the Hero and the Divine Dragons."

"So are we going to stand here and do nothing?" Brodik muttered, "That sucks."

"You don't have to." the Grand Master said, "You can go and face him.. And lose your life."

"I'd like to stay here." Cinnamon muttered, "Please."

**00000000**

"Huh.." Raguna sighed as he walked through the ruined village, "Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know." Mist muttered, "I hate that man." she growled,

"Will you look at that." Raguna said as the two walked in the Church District, "The Church." the two walked towards it.

"Wow." Mist mumbled, "That's like a sign." she said as she looked at it.

The Church was barely damaged, only a few scorched windows and that was it.

"Say, Mist." Raguna said, "You've been here more than I.. What is this place?"

"I believe it's like a place where you worship." Mist answered, "Like another deity... I never quite caught on."

"You think." Raguna muttered as he looked at his sword, "You think this god will bless my sword too?"

"I don't know." Mist told him, "We should check it out!" she smiled, and the two entered the Church.

00000000

"Woah." Raguna said in surprise, as he saw the interior was also nearly unscathed, "Whoever this god is, he sure likes to keep his places safe."

"Look!" Mist said, "The altar!" she pointed at the table, "That's where you pray!"

"Ok." Raguna nodded and paced down the aisle, "Hm..." he mumbled as he set down the Sword on the altar, "I don't know how to pray to this god."

"Lara taught me." Mist stepped in, "Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum.." she started,

"Hey..." Raguna said as a shining light shone on his sword, "I think it's working!"

"Really?" Mist looked up, "Hey, it is!"

"Ah! Raguna and Mist!" a voice called out to them,

"Sister Stella!" Mist turned to see the ghost of the nun,

"I see you two are praying!" Sister Stella laughed, "That's an odd sight!"

"Well, I needed to see if this god would power my sword." Raguna responded and showed her the Blade of Light,

"Ah!" Sister Stella said in surprise,

"Sister Stella!" Kanno crankily yelled as he appeared, "Why did you leave!? I c- Ah! Raguna!" he said when he saw the two,

"Kanno!" Raguna told him, "You are a man of much knowledge!"

"Well..."

"What do you know about this deity?" Raguna asked,

"You could've asked me." Sister Stella grumbled,

"Ah! Yes!" Kanno said and looked at his ghostly book, "This is a temple for the Greater Power! Apparently the creator deity!" he answered, "He was the one who created the Universe and made the Great Flood to imprison the Great Evil."

"So..." Raguna mumbled, "If I get him on my side... I will have the creator's power in my sword..."

"But at a price!" a voice called out,

"That must be him." Mist told Raguna,

"You must be purified before you receive my blessing, Raguna." the Greater Power spoke, "Only then will you have to power to truly slay the Legendary Golem."

"So the power of the Dragons was not enough?" Raguna groaned, "Oh well... So how must I be purified?"

"Enter, Raguna." the Greater Power told him, and the earth cracked to reveal a secret stairway to an underground lair, "Your loved one can enter as well..."

00000000

"Woah..." Raguna said as he reached the underground area, which revealed itself to be a full garden complete with a sun hanging overhead, a literal paradise.

"Place your blade on the fountains pedestal." the Greater Power spoke, and in the center of this garden was a flowing fountain with crystal clear water and a sword pedestal at the top, "You and your loved one must hold the sword."

"Alright." Mist said and walked up with Raguna,

"You ready, Mist?" Raguna asked as he set his hands on it,

"Yes." Mist nodded, and the two held it.

SHWWEOOOO! A huge wave of light engulfed them.

TROOOO! The Stairway to the church closed with a great rock slide,

SHROOOO! The light died down, revealing the two were frozen in a stasis.

**00000000**

"Where is Raguna!?" Terrable spoke to his fellow divine dragons when they lost a signature on Raguna,

"We can't contact him!" Ventuswill cried, "He isn't responding!"

"The Hero cannot be absent!" Aquaticus yelled, "No! That's bogus! The world will lose!"

"We at least have to fight him!" Fiersome roared, "We can't let him win without a battle!"

"Yes." Terrable growled, "Our power has return thanks to their prayers... We can probably attack the Golem while he is still recuperating his!"


	19. Where is the Hero?

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 19**

**Where is the Hero!?**

* * *

_According to the wishes of the Greater Power, Raguna was isolated to be purified in order to get the power to slay the Legendary Golem. However, this came at a terrible time, since the Golem was already released._

"Where is Raguna!?" Iris yelled to Terrable, "That Golem is getting stronger by the minute!"

"We cannot contact him!" Ventuswill told her, "We've been trying so hard!"

"What are we going to do now?!" Camus lost hope,

"We still have all the world's armies." Terrable told them, "If we can guide them into battle, maybe we can defeat them."

"You really think so?" the Grand Master asked, "Well... The Polonians would help... but we're all dead..."

"Maybe if I can..." Aquaticus said, "I can gather all the Giant Monsters in the seas... They can help us."

"I already called them." Terrable told him, "Armageddon is nigh... Prepare for the Final Battle!" he roared, and used his magic to make an armor made of stone to cover his body,

"RAH!" Fiersome roared as he made his armor from steel,

"GRAH!" Aquaticus made his armor from corals and ice,

"HYAH!" Ventuswill screeched and made her armor out of storm clouds.

**00000000**

"So... They rise up against our rule, eh?" The Dark Sorcerer told the Legendary Golem as the two saw the world rise up against them,

"RAHHH!" the Legendary Golem bellowed when he caught sight of the Divine Dragons, "RAHHH!" he beat his chest,

"Monsters!" the Dark Sorcerer told the Dark Monster army, "Rise up! Destroy! Destroy!"

"ERRAHHH!" the monsters roared and bellowed and screeched, threw their wings and arms into the air.

"HA!" the armies of the world yelled as they raised their weapons into the air, it was a battle of wits now...

"WE FIGHT!" Terrable gave the order, and the battle had begun...


	20. The Return

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 20**

**The Return**

* * *

SHWOOO! A brilliant light shone on Raguna and Mist,

"Ah!" Raguna said as he returned to life, "What?!"

"Woah!" Mist looked around, "What happened!?"

"We must have fallen asleep!" Raguna said, "Argh! We have to get back to the battle!" he removed the sword from the pedestal,

"You have my blessing, Raguna." the Greater Power spoke, "With it, your sword can vanquish all evil and repel all dark magic. Your armor is also extremely resistant to dark magic as well."

"Thank you." Raguna said and looked at his sword, which was glowing in power,

"The Powers of the Divine Dragons have also been amplified." the Greater Power added, "Now, be warned." he mumbled, "When you step out... The world will shock you.. But be brave and very courageous! You are the Hero of the Runes! And husband of Mist." he spoke.

"I thought the wedding was a dream." Mist said,

"Oh no." the Greater Power told him, "It was real, but it took place in another dimension..."

"Well, looks like we are one." Raguna smiled, "Come on, Mist." he extended his hand,

"Yes." Mist smiled back at him and held his hand,

"With this power... We will win!" Raguna held up his sword:

_The Blessing of the Greater Power strengthens the Sword of Light to unparalleled heights! The strength of five gods rests in your blade!_

"Go and finally vanquish the Evil!" the Greater Power told them, "And be strong and very courageous!" he added and the rock slide covering the staircase was lifted, connecting the paradise to the outer world.

00000000

"Woah..." Raguna said as the two stepped out, "What in the world..."

The world was in ruins, it looked like a nuclear wasteland... There was nothing green growing, and the sun was blocked by dark clouds.

"What happened?" Mist gasped, "Oh my!" she screamed when she saw a downed Behemoth nearby.

"Ooh..." Raguna groaned when he saw the giant monster dead, sprawling a large distance, "It looks like we were taking more than a little nap."

"Oh my..." Mist observed the ruins of a Sechs tanks, and the skeletons of the drivers slouching over the entrances. She then turned to face the skeleton of a Dark Claw Dragon,

"Where's Grimoire?" Raguna asked, seeing their ride was not there,

"There he is." Mist mumbled, and the skeleton of the dragon hung over the charred trunk of the Big Tree,

"How long were we gone!?" Raguna yelled,

"Ah!" Mist screamed when she accidentally stepped on a Noradian Knight's helmet, the charred skull inside cracked when she did so.

"Raguna.." a distant voice called, "Use the Power of the Wind Goddess."

"Huh?" Raguna looked around, "Um.." he mumbled, then held his sword up, "Ventusgale!" he yelled, and a soft wind picked them up.

"Woah!" Mist said as a cloud appeared under them, then started to lift them up,

"Gah!" Raguna gasped as the cloud shot upwards, taking the two sky high.

"Wow!" Mist exclaimed as she saw the landscape, "Oh my..."

"I think I was better off on the ground." Raguna grumbled as he saw the landscape, which was littered with skeletons and the carcasses of multiple giant monsters.

"I think the only things that survived were the vultures." Mist cried when the said birds circled around the body of a Redzilla.

"We have to go to the Sealed Temple!" Raguna said, "That's where we last saw the Sorcerer! Come on, cloud!" he told his ride,

SHWOOO! The cloud rocketed towards the distance.

00000000

"Hmm..." Raguna muttered as the traveled through the air, "Ah!" he said in surprise when his palm glowed fiercely,

"Raguna!" Mist alerted, her palm also was glowing, then the two held hands.

**00000000**

"Wah!" a knight yelled as he was knocked down by a Dark Golem,

"Watch out!" a Sechs pikeman came to his aid and stabbed the Golem in the back,

"RAH!" a dark Hunter Wolf took down an Eastern samurai,

"Take this!" a Rolandese cavalryman attacked a dark Panther.  
**  
00000000**

"Well..." Raguna muttered, "That doesn't seem to be right..."

"I can sense something so dark and evil." Mist focused,

"No runic signals..." Raguna focused, "Nothing is alive... Not man, nor beast, nor runey..."

"Hey, Look!" Mist pointed towards the distance, where brilliant flashed shone in intervals, "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing good." Raguna muttered, "And it must be farther away from the Sealed Palace..." he saw the structure stand closer to them than the actual flashes.

00000000

"Hmm..." Raguna landed in the desolate land of the Polonians, which was littered with craters and skeletons, a sign that the fiercest fighting took here.

"Raguna..." Mist muttered, "I... I..." she cried,

"What in the hell..." Raguna walked to a spot, and there was a large precious jewel on the ground, "No..." he muttered, "No... Iris!?" he fell to his knees,

"Camus.." Mist looked at a certain skeleton still grasping it sword,

"Our friends..." Raguna cried, "They... They... didn't have to face this..."

"Well Well Well..." a voice growled, making them turn,

"Look who finally decided to show up!" another added,

"Guys..." Raguna responded to the ghosts of Brodik and Iris,

"What the hell happened, man!?" Camus appeared, "Where were you!?"

"We fought to the end waiting for you!" Mei screamed, "What happened!?"

"Oh no." Mist groaned,

"We fought forever!" Sharron sighed, "But you never appeared..."

"We've been waiting for two years!" Iris told him, "Well.. we lasted less than that..."

"Two years!?" both Raguna and Mist yelled,

"Yeah!" Cinnamon yelled,

"I lasted the longest though." Camus laughed, "5 months, 12 days. Cinnamon only lasted 6 weeks."

"Saving Sharron!" Cinnamon yelled,

"It doesn't matter who lasted longest!" Brodik yelled, "What matters is that this son of a bitch never arrived!" he exploded, "If I wasn't a ghost, I would wreck your face!"

"Look! I can fix this!" Raguna said, "Where are the Divine Dragons and the Sorcerer?!"

"They took the fighting somewhere else!" Iris answered,

"Terrable made a large floating island and they started fighting there." Cinnamon added, "They then took the fighting to the sea."

"Yeah..." Camus pointed to the distance, where the flashes shone, "O'er there."

"Thank you!" Raguna said and summoned another cloud, "Guys! You did not die in vain!" he told them, "I will avenge you all!

"Wait!" Iris said, "No! You are not going alone!" she yelled and ran into him,

"Hey!" Raguna yelled when Iris entered his body,

"Yeah!" Brodik growled, "We want to be there too!" he yelled and entered his body as well.

And thus, one by one entered his body,

"Ugh..." Raguna groaned, "Is everybody ready?"

"Go ahead!" Sharron told him,

"Ventusgale!" Raguna summoned another cloud,

"Here we go!" Mist exclaimed as she got on it,

"Raf!" Lupux came into view, however, he was not a ghost.

"LUPUX!?" Raguna said in surprise, "How did you!?"

"No need to thank us." the Grand Master, accompanied by several Polonian knights, told him as they appeared,

"Oh.. This is great.." Raguna smiled, "Thank you!" he bowed, "Get on, Lupux!" he patted his cloud,

"RAF!" Lupux barked and got on,

"Let's go!" Mist said, and the cloud rose up in the air.

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE HAITUS!  
****Darn school finals! But I really hope you liked this!**


	21. Final Battle

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 21**

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

* * *

"RAHH!" Fiersome launched a fierce fire blast at the Golem,

"HRMPH!" the Golem grunted and blocked it with his arms,

"Augh!" Ventuswill groaned, "We can't go on forever!"

"We've been going on for two years!" Aquaticus told her, "We can't give up no- ARGH!" he roared when he was struck by a black bolt.

"Hahahahaha!" the Dark Sorcerer yelled as he launched another bolt,

"HAH!" Terrable blocked it with a rocky barrier,

"BRAH!" the Golem uppercutted the Earth God,

"RAHHHH!" Terrable screeched as he was sent sky high,

"BLAH!" Fiersome retaliated with a fire blast,

"BARRR!" the Golem was sent back,

"RAHH!" a Goldzilla appeared from the sea and grabbed the Golem by the legs,

"BARH!" the Golem groaned as he was toppled,

"TAKE THIS!" Ventuswill said and threw a razor wind from her tail,

"ARGH!" the Golem roared,

"BLAHHH!" the Goldzilla breathed fire on his knees,

"GRAH!" the Golem bellowed, then charged a devastating pulse at the Dragons,

"WOAH!" the Dragons roared as they were momentarily sent to the ground.

"TRAH!" the Golem turned to face the Goldzilla,

"RAHH!" the Goldzilla roared in order to intimidate him, "GRAH!" he delivered a crushing bite to the deity's neck,

"GRAH!" the Golem bellowed and grabbed the monster by the head, "KRAK!" he crushed it.

"ROOOOooooo." the Goldzilla fell to the sea and never resurfaced.

00000000

"Well well well..." the Dark Sorcerer said as the Divine Dragons struggled to take off, staying on the island, "Are these the Guardian Gods of the World? Ha!" he laughed, "Nothing more than big newts!"

"HAHAHAHA!" the Legendary Golem laughed, peering over the hovering island,

"It is time to finish you all..." the Dark Sorcerer said, "Golem! Smite your enemies!"

"RAHHH!" the Golem bellowed and started to charge a powerful beam,

"Well, this is it." Aquaticus groaned, "Totally bogus, dudes..."

"Where was Raguna?" Ventuswill cried, "He was the Chosen One!"

"I will destroy him when he goes to heaven!" Fiersome growled,

"Relax!" Terrable told him, "This is no way to speak before death!"

"HAHAHAHA!" The Dark Sorcerer laughed, "TIME TO END YOU!"

"HYAHHH!" a voice boomed,

"HUH!?"

"RAHH!" The Golem roared when something struck him in the back,

"Terrastorm!" the voice yelled, and out of the sky fell huge meteors that struck the Great Evil,

"Is that..." Ventuswill gasped, then saw the Hero himself.

"Hah!" Raguna landed on the island, "Well! If it isn't the Dark Sorcerer himself?" he laughed at the fiend's face,

"Raguna!" Mist landed the cloud next to him, Lupux also hopped off.

"The Hero of the Runes!?" the Sorcerer said in shock, "But! But! You disappeared! How!?"

"I was set apart by the Greater Power!" Raguna answered, "He and all these gods blessed my sword... The very sword that I will use to defeat you!" he raised his blade up.

"Ha!" the Sorcerer scoffed, "I need no blessing nor gods! My only god is the Great Evil!" he yelled,

"RAH!" the Legendary Golem stood back up,

"Oh, really!?" Raguna said, "Aquatisurge!" he yelled, and a huge tsunami wave rose from the ocean behind the fiend.

"HRUH!?" the Golem turned, but too late...

KRAASSH! The tsunami took the monster down,

"Gah!" the Dark Sorcerer gasped, "Why you!" he shot a black bolt,

"Hah!" Raguna swung his sword,

SCHLING! The bolt reflected,

"What!?" the Dark Sorcerer yelled, "How... GRAH!" he launched another fury,

"Hah!" Raguna gasped as he received a vision.

_SCHLING! Raguna reflected the barrage, but the hand of the Golem appeared and came down on him._

_KRUSH! He, Mist, and Lupux were crushed._

"Lupux!" Raguna called his companion,

"Raf!" Lupux appeared and Raguna mounted him,

"Mist!" Raguna yanked Mist on, "Let's go!" he hit Lupux,

"RAF!" Lupux jumped over the bolts and dashed over.

"RROOOOO!" the Golem bellowed as his hand appeared and came down, but Lupux had sped from the danger zone.

"Huh!?" the Dark Sorcerer gasped when Lupux landed next to him,

"RARR!" Lupux delivered a crippling bite to the fiend's leg,

"Take this!" Raguna struck the wizard,

"AUGH!" The Sorcerer screamed in pain, "AHHHHHH!"

"RAHHHH!" The Golem emerged, "BLAH!" he launched a beam,

"I saw it!" Raguna commented, "Hrmph!" he jumped over the beam, "Fierstorm!" he yelled and lauched a huge fireball from his sword.

"BRAHHHHH!" the Golem roared as the sphere cracked his chest,

"It's time to end you, Golem!" Raguna yelled, "Take this! God Slice!" he said an unleashed a multi-colored razor.

SCHLING! The razor cut right through the Great Evil,

"Ha!" The Divine Dragons gasped in awe,

"Raf!" Lupux ran to his partner's side, "RAF!" he barked and struck the fiend's hand that was still grappling on to the floating island.

KROOOOO! The Golem teetered off and fell into the water in a great splash.

"Ha ha!" Raguna laughed, "Nice one, bud!" he told his monster,

"Raf! Raf!" Lupux barked happily,

"Raguna!" Terrable alerted,

"HELP!" Mist screamed, making Raguna turn.

"YOU HAVE RUINED MY DREAMS!" The Dark Sorcerer yelled, holding Mist with a chokehold, "I WILL RUIN YOURS!" he made a dark bolt in his hand,

"No!" Raguna yelled, "Please! No!"

"Say Goodbye to your love!" the Dark Sorcerer laughed, then raised his hand to the air.

ZZZZOOOOOOO! The bolt surged,

"RAF!"

00000000

"Oh my..." Ventuswill gasped as Mist fell to the ground,

"Raguna..." Terrable told him,

"Ha... Ha.." the Dark Sorcerer panted, he wasted all his Rune power on that attack, "Hehehehhehe..." he laughed evilly, "See what happens when you mess with me?"

"Raguna..." Iris came out of him,

"Oh man.." Camus also appeared, "I'm sorry."

"This can't..." Raguna mumbled, "No..." he watered up, "NOO!" he yelled in rage, his sword grew bright red due to Fiersome's Blessing, "YOU WILL DIE!" he charged towards the Dark Sorcerer.

"Gah!" The Dark Sorcerer said in fear, "NO!"

"TAKE THIS!" Raguna yelled and kicked the Dark Sorcerer off the island.

"AHHHH!" The Dark Sorcerer screamed as he plummeted to the sea.

00000000

"Mist..." Raguna ran to his partner, "No... You can't..." he closed his eyes, but then they shot open, "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, "I still sense a runic signature!" he yelled, "She's still alive!"

"How?!" Aquaticus asked,

"Um..." Sharron mumbled, "Raguna..."

"Huh?" Raguna looked to where Cinnamon was pointing, and there laid Lupux.

"Looks like someone took the fall." Brodik muttered,

"Lupux..." Raguna cried, "No..."

Lupux's spirit rose to the sky,

"He's returning to the First Forest." Terrable told him, "I will see to it that he rests well, Raguna."

"Thank you..." Raguna muttered, "Lupux... You were a great pal..." he said,

"Ra...ra...guna..." Mist weakly called out to him,

"Mist!" Raguna turned to her, "Are you ok!?"

"No..." Mist muttered, "I'm really cold..."

"Raguna..." Fiersome called out to him, then shook his head,

"Her Runic signature is waning." Ventuswill alerted, "Raguna.. she's dying..."


	22. FINALE

**Dark Sorcerer and the Blade of Light**

**Chapter 22**

**FINALE**

* * *

"There's not much time, Raguna..." Terrable told the Hero as Mist's Runic signature slowly faded,

"Why..." Raguna held her hands, "No..."

"Raguna..." Mist smiled, "Look..." she showed him her hand, which was glowing,

"Oh.." Raguna looked at his hand, it was also glowing,

Mist smiled, and the two held hands.

**00000000**

"We die together, Sonja." a vision of Aden, the previous Hero of the Runes, appeared to them,

"Aden... Why did it have to be that way?" Sonja cried as she looked at the broken Sword of Oracles,

"At least we have each other..." Aden smiled, and the two shared a long embrace as a huge beam rocketed towards them.

SHHWEEOOOOO! The Beam engulfed them both.

**00000000**

"Is that the last Hero?" Mist asked softly, then started to have labored breaths, "He looks... cool... Not like you, though..."

"Yeah..." Raguna continued holding her hand, then felt the Runic signature tip to the point of disappearing, "Mist!"

"ha..." Mist exhaled weakly, then went limp.

"Mist?" Raguna said, "Mist!?" he shook her, "MIST?! MIST!" he yellled, "NO!" he cried and laid over her.

The allies bowed in mourning, as did the Divine Dragons.

KROOOOOO! The ocean under them shook,

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the Dark Sorcerer returned, "It is your end Raguna!" he yelled, "Look at this!" he showed them a dark bracelet, "I am now one with the Great Evil! Prepare to die!" he started to glow.

SHWOOOOO!

"RAHHHHH HAHAHA!" the light died down, revealing a horrible mix between the Dark Sorcerer and the Legendary Golem,

"Raguna!" Terrable told the Hero, who was still mourning,

"Help!" Aquaticus yelled,

"TIME TO DIE!" The Dark Golem laughed and started to charge a beam,

"Hmph!" Raguna growled and stood up, then unsheathed his Blade, "YOU!" he yelled in a booming voice, "YOU WILL PERISH!" his blade glowed red in such intensity that it scorched the nearby ground.

"Huh!?" the Dark Golem gasped when he sensed the rising power of his foe,

"HAH!" Raguna raised his sword, "DEITY STRIKE!" he yelled, and rocketed towards the giant.

BOOOOM! He struck the fiend, and a light beam pierced his chest,

KRAK KRAK KRAK! The Golem's body cracked everywhere,

"NO!" the Dark Golem roared,

"YOUR DESTRUCTION ENDS HERE!" Raguna screamed,

"HAHH!" the Spirits of the Previous Heroes appeared next to him, all raising their versions of the Oracle Sword.

"Go, Raguna!" Aden told him,

"Go, Successor!" the First Hero of the Runes yelled,

"HRAHH!" Raguna roared and sent a pulsing light beam into the fiend's body.

KRAKAKABOOOM! The Golem exploded in a brilliant flash...

**00000000**

"The Golem is gone!" Ventuswill rejoiced, "Alright!"

"Ha ha!" Fiersome laughed, "We have emerged victorious!"

"So gnarly!" Aquaticus cheered,

"Amazing job, Rag-" Terrable paused when he saw the Earthmate still mourning.

"The Golem is gone.." a voice spoke,

"The Greater Power!" Terrable looked up,

Raguna turned at the sound of this, "You like this!?" he told him, "My wife is dead!"

"The Golem has been defeated..." the Greater Power spoke, "Was that not your mission? Or did I give you my blessing to be with your wife?"

"Grr!" Raguna growled, "No! I don't want this!" he yelled, "I want Mist back! I don't care about your stupid blessings if it means she's dead!"

"Would you give up your Heroship for this mortal?" the Greater Power asked, "You are the most powerful being on the planet."

"Yes!" Raguna said, "I don't care about power! I want her!" he pointed with his sword, "I don't want to be Hero with her gone!"

"So be it!" the Greater Power spoke, and a light shone on Raguna.

SHCHLING! The light receded, showing Raguna was back to normal,

"Huh?" Mist opened her eyes, "Raguna?"

"Mist!" Raguna exclaimed, "You're alive! Oh, thank the gods!"

"Ha..." Mist laughed, "Raguna.." she hugged him,

"Raguna." the Greater Power spoke once more, "You sacrificed your unparalleled power to save the one you love... That pleases me... You also vanquished the Great Evil... You will have your powers back..." he made a light shine on him once again.

"HA!" Raguna said in power as he raised the Blade of Light once more,

"Hail the Hero of the Runes!" Iris' ghost said,

"Oh yeah!" the Greater Power interrupted, "I'll give your allies their life back... And return the planet back to its original state before the war. Well, I'll be going now.." he laughed.

"Alright!" Terrable chuckled, "Salute the Hero of the Runes!" he raised his wings,

"Salute the Hero of the Runes!" the others repeated.

**00000000**

**00000000**

"In the Brightest Light, I can see the truth!" Iris sung as the clear summer sun shone down on the renewed planet,

"Raguna sure is a great pal!" Kanno, resurrected, laughed,

"He saved the world!" Turner told him, "A drink for our friend!"

**00000000**

"So you're telling me that boy became the Hero of the Runes?" Emmett asked Mei,

"I don't believe it!" Neumann laughed, "That's all a myth!"

"I saw it with my own eyes, man!" Camus yelled, "I even died!"

**00000000**

"Well.." Terrable smiled as he walked up the large stairs of the Sealed Palace, "It's nice to have you back..."

"Hah!" the Polonian knights saluted the Earth God, raising their swords in reverence,

"Well, Raguna really touched a deal with the Greater Power." the Grand Master chuckled, "He brought back our long dead race!"

"Well, you did sacrifice yourselves to save the world as well." Ventuswill told him,

"Whatever the reason was, it's nice to be back." the Grand Master of the Polonic Order chuckled, "I wonder how our Hero is doing..." he said as they reached the top of the Palace.

"Well, there he is." Fiersome said as he caught sight of the Hero of the Runes.

"Hello!" Raguna responded, holding the Blade of Light, "What brings you all here?"

"We just wanted to visit 'He who saved the World'." Terrable told him, "That's what the Easterners call you, you know?"

"I'll still call you Lil' Dude." Aquaticus laughed,

"How's it going, Raguna?" Ventuswill asked, "Well, you don't really have a job... Since the Great Evil is gone.."

"Yeah." Raguna chuckled, "I just live here... Oh... But there is one job I'm getting!"

"Raguna?" Mist came out, "Ah!" she said, "Hello."

"Well, hello!" Terrable smiled,

"Oh..." Ventuswill said as she saw Mist's growing belly, "I see."

"I'm going to be a father." Raguna laughed, "That's the job."

"The Hero of the Runes." Mist giggled, "Is a stay-at-home dad."

"Stop it, you." Raguna blushed,

"Well, I hope it goes well for you, Warrior." Fiersome laughed, "I may not have had romantic encounters like you mortals, but I can assure you that children are a pain."

"How do you know, Fiersome?" Ventuswill asked,

"I don't know.." Fiersome growled, "I just feel that some kids will be the end of me..."

"I'm the Hero of the Runes." Raguna laughed, "How hard will it be?"

"Just you wait." Ventuswill said, "Grimoire was pretty hard to raise up."

**00000000**

"Mist.." Raguna said as the two stood alone on the Palace balcony, "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes." Mist held his hand, "You gave up your power for me... I thank you..."

"I thank you for being there for me..." Raguna turned to her, "I can't wait for our child to come..."

"He will be great like you." Mist smiled, "And sweet like me..."

"Yes." Raguna grinned, "Are you ready?" he turned to the pedestal,

"Yes." Mist nodded and the two walked,

"Let's do it." Raguna said as he saw the legions of Polonian Knights at the bottom of the Palace, he waved at them.

"Salute the Hero of the Runes!" the Knights of the Polonic Order cheered and they raised their swords.

"Hah!" Raguna placed the Blade of Light on the pedestal.

"Hm..." the Spirits of the Previous Heroes of the Runes appeared on his sides,

"Salute the Hero of the Runes." Aden's ghost told the Earthmate,

"Salute the Hero of the Runes." the 12th Hero added,

"Thank you." Raguna bowed, then turned to the crowds and waved.

"SALUTE THE HERO OF THE RUNES!"

**I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
